Icosa Shots!
by SuperMastour
Summary: An upgrade to Deca Shots! Now times two! That range from K to T, but rated T to be safe. Same story, just upped! (BTW: Icosa 20 in Greek) Chapter 19 is up! Reviews... Pretty Please?
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot #1

Not Just a Cook...

**This is a LucasxDawn fanfic, if you don't know who Lucas is, he's the other playable character in D/P and Platinum, the boy. I made this pairing because I am an Advanceshipper. SO if you can make a better half for Dawn, I'm all ears, until now, it's Lucas.**

**I do NOT own Pokemon! Enjoy! Both their ages are 14, though Lucas is older by months.**

Lucas walked in Dawn's house with his Hitmonchan, both were really sweaty from an intense day of training. "Ugh... This is great!" Lucas said in pleasure as he sat down on the nice couch, Hitmonchan getting the same reaction. "Who is it?" a feminine voice called from upstairs, "It's Lucas!" he responded, suddenly a quick patter of feet came down the stairs, "Lucas!" the teen girl exclaimed, hugging him, "Dawn... you're choking..me!" Lucas said, gasping for air, "Sorry.." Dawn responded a little embarrassed, "It's ok." Lucas responded, fixing his red scarf. Hitmonchan was trying to get the TV remote but failed because of his boxing gloves, "Here Hitmonee! Channel 34, the one you love!" Dawn said and grabbed the remote, Hitmonchan looked in glee as the Bodybuilding channel came on. "Wow Dawn! I don't even know what his favorite channel is!" Lucas said very surprised, "Yes, Oh! Do you want some cookies?" Dawn asked, Hitmonchan immediately turned back and nodded excitedly, "Ok!" Lucas responded, Dawn walked off to the kitchen, skipping rather happily. Hitmonchan was laughing, "What's up with you?" Lucas asked, Hitmonchan responded by pointing at Dawn and him and made his gloves "kiss". "What!? No!? No...?" Lucas said, starting to blush, Hitmonchan laughing even more. His laughing was so hard that a container on a nearby shelf fell on him, revealing a card inside it. Hitmonchan grabbed it curiously and went to sit next to Lucas, "Huh? For Me?" Lucas saw the card. He read it:

_Oh Lucas, I love you with all my soul_

_And I pour it into all I cook, every plate, every bowl._

_Sometimes the only way to me you'll look,_

_Is to give you something nice I cook._

_Sometimes I'm like bread, crumbling apart,_

_Because I can't seem get to your heart._

_Now hopefully this way you'll see,_

_and maybe even say you love me._

Lucas saw the date on this, "Yikes! Hitmonchan! She was supposed to give that to me this year's St. Luvdisc's Day! Here, put it back!" he said, handing it back to him. Hitmonchan put it back quickly. "What should I do Hitmonchan? I've never had a girl like me before! Should I just tell her?" Lucas said to his partner, who tried to avoid everything by grabbing a random newspaper and putting it on his face. "Good help you are..." Lucas murmured. "Lucas! Hitmonchan! The cookies are done!" Dawn yelled from the kitchen, "Oh boy..." Lucas muttered as he and his Pokemon headed to the kitchen.

There they saw Dawn with a blue apron with Piplups taking out a tray of pink, heart shaped cookies. "Great! Let's eat!" she said with a smile, they both sat down. "So... Dawn, why hearts?" Lucas asked, "Well, I know St. Luvdisc's Day isn't until this weekend, but hey, just getting ready." Dawn responded as she gave Hitmonchan a glass of milk. "Yeah..." Lucas said, then glugged a bit of milk, Dawn then turned a shade of pink, "Hey, Lucas, can I give you something?" she asked bashfully, Lucas nervously nodded, and she went to the living room. "Damn! She's getting that letter, I'd better think of something!" Lucas said to himself, then he saw some leftover frosting and made a wonderful idea.

"Lucas, I want you to have this.." Dawn told Lucas, handing him the card they just saw earlier. Lucas read it again, and looked at her, "So, what do you think?" Dawn asked bashfully. "Dawn, eat a cookie..." Lucas responded, shattering her heart, she sat down staring to the ground, letting her hair cover her tears. "I'm serious, eat this cookie." Lucas said again, she then grabbed it and pulled it to her, but she saw something different on this cookie, it had writing, she read it:

_This is my Heart, eat it all up, it's yours. -Love, Lucas._

She looked up at him and a smile came to both their faces, "Oh Lucas!" she said, meeting him in a hug, "Do you mean it?" she asked. "Of course I do." Lucas whispered in her ear, and they looked at each other until they met in a kiss. Hitmonchan couldn't take all the lovey-dovey stuff so he went to the living room and sat down to watch TV. As soon as he reached for the remote, the door opened, it was Dawn's Parents. Hitmonchan looked back and saw they were still kissing, "Hey Hitmonchan!" Dawn's dad greeted him, "Is Dawn in the kitchen?" he said, for he noticed he looked over there. Hitmonchan waved his arms as to say no but Dawn's father headed there anyways, Hitmonchan knew Lucas was doomed. "What are you going to watch, and is Lucas over here?" Dawn's mom asked the worried Pokemon as she placed her purse on the table and sat down. Hitmonchan was about to answer he a yell was heard: "LUCAS!", Lucas came speeding to the living room in fear, Dawn's father followed him. "Honey, what's wrong!?" Dawn's mother asked the infuriated father, "That boy was snoggering my one and only daughter! That's whats wrong!" Dawn's father angrily replied, making Lucas flinch in fear. "Daddy!" Dawn yelled as she came from the kitchen, "Don't hurt Him!" Dawn's mother stood up, "Alexander Stop this!" she yelled at Dawn's father, "You have to accept that this was bound to happen, you can't stop it!" Dawn's Father's anger subsided a little, then he turned to glare at Lucas, "Fine, but, you have to give me a reason why you can date my daughter." Lucas stood speechless, "Dad!" Dawn said in his defense, and Hitmonchan went off into the kitchen.

Lucas was still speechless, the size of Dawn's father and his volatility scared him to death. Thankfully Hitmonchan came to his rescue, in his gloves, he carried Dawn's letter and the special cookie and handed them to Dawn's father. "What's this?" Dawn's father said as he looked at the objects, he then read both of them. "Well... Dawn... I'm sorry. And you too Lucas..." Dawn's father said as he placed the objects down. "Great! Now let's eat! Lucas, care to join?" Dawn's mother asked, Lucas nodded. "Hitmon!" Hitmonchan said, "Yes, you too Hitmonchan." Dawn's mother replied. As Dawn, her mother, and Hitmonchan headed off, Lucas was stopped by Dawn's father. "I hear of one inappropriate and downright horrible thing you do to my daughter, and just look up there..." he grimly said as he pointed to the top of the fireplace, where a rifle and pictures of Dawn's dad in the Pokemon Military were hung. Lucas gulped loudly, "Ha-ha, Come, eat." Dawn's dad's tone changed to a more happy one and went to the kitchen, followed by a cautious, extremely frightened Lucas. When he sat down on the table, he whispered to Hitmonchan: "So this is what I get for taking the cook?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot #2

Don't Resist

**All right Foks, here's the rated T one, it has some suggestive themes. Advanceshipping of course! I do Not own Pokemon, now enjoy! Ash and May are 15, but again, Ash is older by months.**

"What a wonderful day, too bad it's going to end." Max complained as he saw the sun set in the horizon, "Yep..." Ash added, "Yeah, we'll have to make camp now." Brock groaned as he set down his bag and pulled out his tent kit. When they all finished setting everything up, Brock asked Ash and May to collect firewood, but this wasn't just a plain job, it was coldly calculated by the Love Guru Brock.

Ash had told Brock he had a huge crush on May and he overheard May say she had a huge crush on Ash when she was talking to her Blaziken, so he decided to get them together. The reason it was coldly calculated was because today was a heavy day for both Max and Pikachu, and now they were already asleep, not to bother Ash and May's upcoming chemistry.

Ash and May walked through the forest looking for any firewood around there, basically everywhere. "Hey May..." Ash thought this would be the best time to confess, "Yes?" she responded, "It looks beautiful tonight." he bailed out with that, "Sure does... Ow!" May said as she felt a pain on her knee. "Are you all right?" Ash asked worriedly and took out a hanky from his pocket, "I'm fine, just a cut." May responded, then felt Ash put the hanky on her wound. "Thanks..." May said, Ash nodded, but was soon lost when he stared in her sapphire eyes that glistened in the moonlight. May too was trapped in his deep brown eyes as well, "May..." Ash spoke, "I love you.." "I love you too..." she responded, and they soon met in a kiss. But the kiss lasted a little longer each time, then May was on top of Ash, "May what are you..." he was cut off by her finger on his lips, "Ash, I know you want to do this." May responded, unbuttoning her shirt, leaving Ash in an awkward position. But, right when she was on the last button, a voice cried: "May! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", it was Max. May quickly buttoned her shirt and Ash slid her off of him, "Max! I thought you were sleeping!" May screamed, "And I thought you were saving yourself for later, were we both wrong!" Max lashed back. "Brock! Look!" Max called, much to the couple's embarrassment, Brock soon came in. "Well, well, well, aren't you a cute couple?" Brock sneered as he looked at them holding hands, Ash's face with lipstick, and May's messed up shirt. Ash stood up, "Look, it's no secret know, thanks to Max! But we love each other. No can you both just leave us alone for 7 minutes!?" he said, "No..." Brock plainly said, "Come on Brock! I was getting it on!" Ash retorted, leaving Brock chuckling, "I could see that, your fly is down." Ash was left in utter embarrassment as he pulled his zipper back up, "Well I couldn't resist alright!' he said, "Yea you couldn't." Brock responded to get the last laugh, leaving Ash in May in humiliation


	3. Chapter 3

Oneshot #3

Friendship Feud!

**Once again I do NOT own Pokemon or the concept of Family Feud or something like that, if I even have to say it, if not ignore the last statement, but please enjoy! Ash's, May's, Lucas', and Dawn's ages are 15, but the boys are ahead by months, I don't know why, but this is the way I like it. Any who, Enjoy!**

An African American man with noticeable baldness walked in with applause: "Thank you! Thank You!" he said and signaled the crowds to die down, "I am Steven Harvey and Welcome to another episode of.." "FRIENSHIP FEUD!" the crowd roared. Steven went to a podium with to many LED lights, "Frienship Feud is a game show where a regular frienship splits to battle against each other in trivia, both teams consist of four people and Pokemon and both need 2000 points or over to win! Well, let's begin!" he said, "All right, on my left we have the Ketchum Side!" Steven yelled as Ash, May, Pikachu and Mewtwo came from behind a wall and stopped on the table with mics. Steven walked over, "Ash Ketchum, tell me about yourself." he told the trainer, "Well, I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, the son of a single, wonderful mother, boyfriend to great girl," Ash said, pointing at May, who blushed, "Have wonderful Pokemon friends, Pikachu and Mewtwo, and that's about it Steven. Oh and I plan to be the Pokemon Master!" "Great! Now how about you young lady?" he moved to May. "Well I'm from Littleroot Town in Hoenn, I plan to be the Greatest Coordinator ever, only daughter to wonderful parents, great sis and girlfriend Steven!" she responded. "How about you Pikachu?" Steven asked the little mouse, "Pika Pika!" he exclaimed, "Um.. Great!" Steven replied, he then turned to Mewtwo, "How about you?" Steven asked. "I am Mewtwo, only clone of Mew, the world's Strongest Pokemon. I travel with my Allies in search of adventures and heighten my already superior capabilities..." Mewtwo said plainly, with no excitement whatsoever, treating this intelligence game like nothing. "Ok... Now on my right, the Damon Side!" Steven yelled as he went over there. Lucas, Dawn, Hitmonchan, and Piplup appeared and took their respective places, and the Pokemon put on some strange collar. "So Lucas Damon, tell me about your self." Steven asked the teen in the red beret, "Well Steven, I am from Sandgem right here in Sinnoh!" the crowd roared, "I plan to be the best Pokemon professor one day, and I'm here with my girlfriend Dawn, my pal Hitmonchan, and my girlfriend's Piplup." "Thanks, now you Dawn?" Steven asked the girl in the snow cap, "Well Steven, I plan to be world's best coordinator too, but I'll be better!" she said as she gave a raspberry to May, "I love Pokemon and I'm from Sandgem as well, and I came here with my boyfriend, his pokemon, and my Piplup." she concluded, "Great!" Steven turned to the Punching Pokemon, "And you Hitmonchan?" he asked, Hitmonchan the tapped his collar a little, "Well Steven.." Hitmonchan responded, leaving Steven in shock. "He, these collars were made by Rowan to let us speak, any ways, I plan to be at my trainer's side forever and also be the best boxer in the world!" he concluded, and tossed a collar to Pikachu, who forgot his. "Um... Well the advancements of technology everybody!" Steven said to fill the silence, he then went to Piplup, "Um.. You Piplup, got anything to say?" thankfully for him, he shook his head. "Well, Let's begin! FRIENSHIP FEUD!" he yelled with the crowd as he went to his podium.

"Allright, I'm going to need the first two from each side, come on." Steve said pointing at Ash and Lucas, who came up, "Ok, we surveyed a hundred people, What are the Kanto starters?" Steven asked, Ash immediately slammed the buzzer, "Bulbasaur!" "For 200 points, is there Bulbasaur!" Steven said, suddenly the screen rang, "All right Ash! Pass or Play?" he asked the trainer, "Play!" Ash responded as he went back to his place, folllowed by Steven. "Hello May, now I'm going to ask you the same question. What are the Kanto starters?" he asked, "Um... is it... Exeggcute?" she asked bashfully, "For 200 points! Is there Exeggcute!?" Steven yelled, and a huge X came on the screen, "I'm sorry May... Pikachu!" Steven said as he walked to him, "What are the Kanto starters?" he asked. "Well I think it's Squirtle." Pikachu responded with a deep Morgan Freeman-like voice, leaving Steven, Ash, and May very shocked. "Um... for 200 points... Squirtle..." Steven said, it rang, signaling it was correct. "All right Mew..." "What do you want human?" Mewtwo interrupted him, making Steven feel a little offended, "Well! Erhem, Mewtwo what is the Starter Pokemon of Kanto?" Steven continued, "What a pathetic question! Even a Magikarp can solve this, this is a joke to my intelligence! It is obviously Charmander!" he finished and grunted. "For 200 points! Charmander!" the screen rang in and flashed. "Just one to go! Ash! What do you think!" Steven said excitedly, "Well... gee... I don't know anymore..." "Five Seconds." "Um..." "Four.." "Crud.." "Three..." "Damn..." "Two.." "One..." The screen flashed a huge X, "Darn.." "So sorry Ash... May! Your turn!" Steven said as he walked to her. "Um..." May responded, looking around, _Hitmonchan? No! Mewtwo? Definitely No! Pikachu... Well best go for it. _May thought, "May, three seconds..." Steven said, "Um.. Pikachu?" May said. "For 200 points, Pikachu!" the screen flashed, "All right May!" Ash shouted as he hugged her, "Congratulations, the Ketchum side leads by 800 points!" Steven exclaimed as he walked back to the podium. "Allright! Bonus Round! Whoever can guess the three on the board wins 900 points!" Steven said, "The next to come on up!" May and Dawn came up, and settled next to their respective buzzers, "All right! Coordinator Rivalry! So we surveyed one hundred people, What are the Pokemon that sleep the most?" Dawn beat May to the buzzer, "Snorlax!" "All right for 300 points, Snorlax!" the screen flashed, "First on the list! Pass or Play?" "Play!" Dawn said excitedly as she retreated back. "All right, Hitmonchan! Punch this question out!" Steven said, laughing at his joke, "Well I once met this Pokemon and he didn't move an inch, how about Slaking?" Hitmonchan responded, "For 300 points, Slaking!" Steven yelled, and the screen flashed, "Good job! Ok Piplup, what do you think?" "Well Steven, how about baby Slakings, Slakoth!" the penguin responded. "For the last answer, for 300 points! Slakoth!" Steven yelled, getting a huge flash from the screen. "All right!" all of them yelled, "Good job! Damon side leads by one hundred points!" Steven said while retreating to the podium.

"By this point all questions are doubled!" Steven exclaimed, "Next two, come on up!" Pikachu and Hitmonchan came up, "Ok,we surveyed a hundred people, what berries do Pokemon like?" Hitmonchan, with his lightning fast arm reflexes, buzzed first, "Oran Berries?" "For 400 points! Oran berries!" the screen rang, but was number 3 on the list, "All right Pikachu! What do you say?" "Lum berry?" Pikachu responded. "Allright! For the beat, Lum Berry!" Steven shouted, it was right, but came in fourth, or last, on the list. "Hitmonchan! Pass or play?" Steven asked the punching Pokemon, "We'll Play!" he responded and ran to his spot. "Piplup, what'ch thinking?" he asked, "Um.. Enigma berry, I like those.." Piplup replied, "All right, for 400 points! Enigma berry!" but a huge X came on the screen, "Ooh.. I'm sorry Piplup... Lucas! What are you going to say?" Steven focused his attention on the professor to be. "Well... Crud, I don't know..." Lucas responded, "5 seconds.." "4..." "3..." "2..." "1..." a huge X appeared, "Out of time! How about you Dawn?" Steven asked, "Um... Durin berries?" she responded, "For 400 points! Durin Berries!" he yelled, but a huge X appeared. "So Sorry! Now the Ketchum side gets the opportunity to steal the points! All right Ash! It's on you!" Steven exclaimed, "Well Steven, Tamato is the way to go!" the trainer responded, "All right! For 1200 points and the win, Tamato berry!" Steven yelled, but as fate goes, the dreaded X came on the screen. "It's 800 points for the Damon side, 300 points till 2000!" Steven yelled excitedly as the Damon side gave hi-fives. "All right, lets see the two you missed, up to the board." "Number one! Nanab Berry." he said along with the crowd, "Number Two! Sitrus berry! Well, those are the past now, now unto the next round!" he said as he went back to the podium. "All right, next two!" he called, and Piplup and Mewtwo came up, "All right! 2 questions on the board, points have tripled. We surveyed to hundred people, what is the weakest Pokemon?" Steven asked, Mewtwo buzzed first, "All of them! They are all weak!" he coldly responded, leaving to Ash to facepalm, _Curse that ego! _He thought. "Um... for 600 points, All of them?" Steven said, a huge X came to greet that statement. "Piplup, your answer?" Steven asked him, "Well Steven, I don't believe in weak or strong Pokemon, I believe in..." Piplup rambled, which made Mewtwo drowsy. "Piplup! Your 5 seconds are up!" Steven said, mildly irritated at his speech, "Oh! How long was I speaking?" Piplup innocently asked, "Well... The X came up 2 minutes ago, so yea.." Steven responded, making Piplup a little embarrassed. "All right, since none could get an answer, and both are Pokemon, whoever sends this Pokedoll farther goes!" Steven yelled, and two Pokedolls came out from the ceiling, "Begin!". Piplup head butted it and sent it a considerable distance, but what Mewtwo did was overkill. He not only sent it crashing through the ceiling, but made one of his shadow balls follow it, making a big explosion when it hit. "Um... Mewtwo wins!" Steven said, really frightened, Mewtwo chuckled.

There was only one answer left, Magikarp was taken by Pikachu, but the Ketchum side already had two Xs, one by May answering Rattata, and the other Mewtwo repeated his previous statement, It was up to Ash now! "All right Ash, two checks, if you get it right, your team wins, if you get it wrong, there's a chance you'll lose, but you might also get 600 points, go for it!" Steven said, "Ok..." Ash started thinking, "No..." "5 seconds." "Uh-uh." "4 seconds." "Not that." "3 seconds!" "I got it Steven! Diglett, I choose You!" Ash said quite confidently. "All right, for 1200 points and the win..." Steven said, and Ash crossed his fingers, "Feebas!" Ash's dreams were crushed by the hated demonic X, the crowed groaned. "Don't worry Ash!" a voice from the audience called, it was his mom. "I see you have a very supportive mother, but I'm sorry. All right! Team Damon! This is your chance, Lucas! It's on you!" Steven exclaimed, "What are you going to say?" "All right! After studying with Rowan, I came up with this, Feebas is one of the weakest Pokemon! So, Feebas it is!" Lucas responded, "Ok... For the win... for 1200 points... Is Feebas up there!" Steven shouted, and the screen rang like angel's voices. "Yes it is!" "YAY!" the team yelled and hugged each other, Dawn pecked Lucas on the cheek. "Well guys, we'll beat 'em next time..." Ash said, pulling his cap down as they left the stage.

"All right.. Here's were the bucks come in.. Lucas, you and Dawn are going to answer some questions, the first one gets 20 seconds, and the other gets 25 since it's more challenging. If you get stuck on a question, say Pass, and you can get back to it if time permits. You both have to get 200 points or more to win 25 grand, are you ready to play?" Steven said, the couple nodded, "Great, Dawn come on up!" Steven said. "So Lucas is in another room were he can't hear your answers, ok?'m going to ask you five questions to answer in 20 seconds, Then let's begin!"

"First Question: What is the heaviest Pokemon?" _20 seconds_

"Snorlax"  
"Ok, Second, What is the strongest Pokemon?" _17 seconds_

"Well, Mewtwo always says he is is, so Mewtwo."

"Good, Third, What is the longest Pokemon?" _13 seconds_

"Um... Pass."

"Ok, Fourth, What is the smallest Pokemon?" _10 seconds_

"Cleffa."

"All right, Fifth, what is the fastest Pokemon?"_ 7 seconds_

"Garchomp."

"Back to question 3, What is the Longest Pokemon?" _3 seconds_

"Um... um.."

"Time's up, let's see the results. For question one, the survey said! Snorlax... 25 points!" the crowd cheered, "For question 2! the survey of very frightened people said, 40! Top answer! Ok, For question three, no answer, 0!" the crowd groaned. "Ok, Fourth, for Cleffa, the survey said, 13 points! Finally, last but not least.. for question five, for Garchomp, the survey said... 40 points! Another top answer!" Steven concluded with a handshake and dismissal, "Great job Dawn!" "Thanks!" she responded. "All right! Come on up Lucas!" the teen came up, "All right you heard the rules, but you get 25 seconds, and if your answer the same as Dawn I'll tell you try again. Understood?" Steven explained and Lucas nodded. "Let's begin!"

"Allright, first question, What is the heaviest Pokemon?" _25 seconds_

"Records show Groudon."

"Great, second, What is the strongest Pokemon?" _21 seconds_

"Mewtwo?"

"Try again." _19 seconds_

"Fine, the god of all Pokemon, Arceus."

"Ok, third, Longest Pokemon?" _15 seconds_

"Records show, Wailord."

"Good, fourth, Smallest?" _10 seconds_

"Records show Diglett."

"All right! Fifth, fastest?"

"Rapidash."

"Great! Done with 7 seconds left to spare!" Steven said, "Now let's check them, For question one, for Groudon, survey shows, 40 points! Max score! Congratulations! Now with question 2, for Arceus, survey showed, 39 points! Dawn answered the top answer, Mewtwo. Question three, you said Waillord, the survey says, 40 points! Max! You sure know your stuff kid!" Steven complimented, "Question four, you said Diglett, the survey says, 35 points! Highest answer is Igglypuff. Now for question 5, you said Rapidash, the survey said, 30 points! Not bad! Your girlfriend got the highest answer, Garchomp. Now let's rally up the points." Steven paused as the computer did its thing. "You won with 320 points! Congratulations!" Steven congratulated them. "We won Dawn!" Lucas told his partner, "Yes we did!" Dawn added, and pecked him on the cheek. "So what are you all going to do with 25,000 poke?" Steven asked the team, "Well Steve.." Lucas answered, "We're going to do the right thing and share it with our friends! Come on out guys!" Ash, May, Pikachu, and Mewtwo came out. "Wow man, you're great!" Ash said and came to hug Lucas, "It's nothing, friend."

"Well, what a wonderful thing friendship is, this is Steven Harvey, we hope to see you next time on Friendship Feud! Good bye and thanks for watching!"

**This is pretty long for ****a oneshot, oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is SuperMastour out as well. Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oneshot #4

Mewtwo and Girls

**No this is not a Mewtwo x any human girl in the franchise (Pokemon), which I do NOT own, that is nasty and disgusting. Warning, some crude humor, just letting you know. But enough said, continue reading!**

"Well guys, we'd best go to the city to fight!" Ash told his partners, Brock, Lucas, and sadly Gary. "Yea, we don't want to miss the Mr. Jublife Competition!" Lucas said excitedly, "Why are you excited, you all know I'm going to win." Gary said, being all cocky, well, his usual self. "Well I have all my Pokemon! Come on guys!" Brock said, putting on his Pokebelt, "Wait, how about Mewtwo?" Lucas asked, seeing him asleep, which he usually did to conserve and heighten his power. "No! Remember the last time we took him to a competition!?" Ash responded, suddenly, flashbacks of a nearly destroyed fighting grounds came back, "Yeah... the Pokemon center was so full, they took the rest of the Pokemon to a hospital for people." Brock said, wincing a little bit. "SO come on! Let's go!" Gary said, running off, "Bye Girls!" Lucas, Brock and Ash said to the girls in eating. "Bye!" they responded back.

"So, what have you all been doing?" Misty asked May and Dawn, who were chowing on breakfast. "Well I went to see the lake with Lucas..." Dawn responded, blushing a little, "Oooh..." May teased. "Well... ha... What do you girls want to do?" Misty asked, seeing it wasn't as fun without the guys, "Well we can, put some eyeliner on Mewtwo..." May whispered as she took out hers out her bag, "Oh May... That'll be great!" Misty responded, "Yeah, let's pull a prank on him!" Dawn giggled. The three girls stood up and neared the Genetic Pokemon, who was gracefully asleep, "Shh.." May said, as she neared the applicator to his eyelid, May gently continued even to the second eyelid. "This is great, just seeing the expression on his face when he wakes up." Misty smirked. But as May was putting back the applicator, something took it out of her hand, "Yikes!" she yelled as the applicator attacked her, leaving black marks on her shirt and face. "He's awake!" Dawn yelled as the applicator attacked her and Misty also. "What did you do to me?" Mewtwo asked, quite angry, "Nothing Mewtwo! It was just a prank!" May pleaded. He stopped, "Prank?" he said, turned to a little pool of water and saw his face, which had crudely drawn eyelashes. The girls expected the worst, Mewtwo was a Pokemon you didn't want to anger, but were surprised by hearing him laugh. "Why, this little prank was actually quite funny, I mean, if it was the males, their skins would be my clothing." Mewtwo said, still chuckling, "You females are so entertaining, what else is in that mind of yours?" his tone changed to serious with that question, the girls were still in shock

"Well, how are you and Ash, May?" Dawn asked the bandanna girl, "It's going great! Thanks for asking Dawn!" May replied with a smile, "And you Misty? Have you found someone out there?" Dawn asked the orange haired girl, "Well... I found this one guy..." Misty responded, May and Dawn teased. From Mewtwo's perspective, this was about as boring as watching a Snorlax sleep, there was nothing but this speaking of male Humans that he already knew. Not only that, they giggled all the time, and they talked about footwear and clothing, and each thing was getting completely random each time. They were now back to their silly little Human relationships, how May and the Human Ash went to "restaurant", how Dawn and the Human Lucas went fishing together, and how Misty and her mystery human went to a silent bridge, all was horribly boring to him. He continued to think this until Dawn asked him a question, catching his attention, "Mewtwo, have you ever liked somebody?" Mewtwo was now thinking what his genetically modified, non-compassionate heart would think: "What in the world are you talking about human!?" "Well I saw you were dozing off, so I decided to bring you in to our conversation, so, have you ever liked somebody, or pokemon?" she repeated, "I don't even know what you mean..." Mewtwo responded plainly. "How do you not know what she means!?" Misty asked, "Because I don't understand you females!" Mewtwo said irritated, "You speak of one thing, and the next moment it's a new random thing! And I don't even know what you mean by 'like'." All the girls facepalmed, "Mewtwo, when you like somebody, it means you care for them deeply.." Dawn said, adding a little emotion to it, Mewtwo still had no idea what she was talking about. "You know what forget it! Your just like a boy! Dense and stupid!" May pouted. "Maybe the reason I don't understand is because I am a genetically modified living being that maybe lacking some emotions!?" Mewtwo responded. "Here comes the boy gene." Misty sneered, and the other girls fell down laughing. "Females are so stupid..." Mewtwo grunted as he stood up, "Oh come on! Mewtwo don't go! We were having fun!" Misty pleaded, "Come on! We'll go swimming!" Mewtwo turned his focus on them, and nodded his head.

At the lake shore, Mewtwo was looking for the girls, which were nowhere to be seen. He looked and looked until he heard them giggle, "Girls, are you over he... Ahhh!" Mewtwo yelled, for his eyes had seen something that not even their males had seen, and because of that shock, it was lights out. _IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!_ "Mewtwo...Mewtwo..." Mewtwo heard as he slowly regained consciousness, it was the first time he had ever knocked himself out, or ever was knocked out period. "Uh..." he moaned as he held his head in pain, his brain took most of the shock reflex. "Mewtwo... you're ok!" Dawn said in relief, "Ow... what happened?" he asked the girls, "Well..." May responded, quiet embarrassed, "You, um, saw us changing and I guess you knocked yourself out." "Yea.." Misty added, "We should a' told ya' women need their privacy to change clothing, so it was our fault... But don't be pulling that stuff anymore! Now that you know, all right?" "Well after that incident, I don't even think I want to." Mewtwo responded. He stood up, "Wow... that was a traumatic experience!" Mewtwo said, "I didn't know female bodies were so lanky. And were those supposed to be mammary glands? I've seen Milktanks with bigger ones! I hardly doubt your males would want to mate with you." he ended, only to be dealt with a Tri-Attack, or a just three smacks from each of the girls. "Mewtwo!" all three yelled, "How dare you insult a woman, that's just cruel!" Dawn yelled, "Yea Mewtwo, that's not cool!" May added. Mewtwo sighed, today was going to be a long, difficult day

A couple of hours later, the guys came to find Mewtwo next to the campsite. "Wow Mewtwo, what happened?" Ash asked as he and his friends sat down. "Well, I learned a couple of things.." Mewtwo responded, Brock pulled out some glass cups and lemonade, serving everybody. "What'cha learn?" Lucas asked him, Mewtwo looked up as he grabbed his glass, "That Females are crazy." he responded. Ash and Lucas laughed, "Same here." they both said and sighed, "Cheers." Ash continued, "Cheers." they all concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

Oneshot #5

Showing off Works

**Another LucasxDawn fic, or Fortuneshipping out of what I just learned, IDK, and has one crude joke. So, I do NOT own Pokemon, so that out of the way, Enjoy the story.**

It was a fine day outside, but not so nice in Lucas' house, it was a doay of training."Come on Hitmonchan!" Lucas yelled as his Pokemon was bench pressing 175. "Errgh.. Hitmon..." Hitmonchan strained, "Just 5 more! Come on, you can do it!" His trainer cheered. "Hitmon... Ahh..." he said in a sigh of relief, "Good job pal! Maybe this year we can finally go to the Pokemon Strength Competition!" Lucas congratulated. "Hitmon." his partner said, pointing at the barbells and such equipment, "You want me to do some lifts? All right, since you completed 100 bench presses." Lucas said as he left the work out room to go change. "Hitmon.." Hitmonchan grumbled, grabbing his aching arms, don't get me wrong, Hitmonchan was powerful, but not in lifting, punching was were that power came in. "All right pal! I'm ready!" Lucas came in with a black tank top and black shorts, his beret was still on though, as well as his scarf, strangely. Lucas went to grab some 30 pound weights, so he was pretty toned out for a 14 year old, all those years with Hitmonchan made a difference. "Well here I go! Count me Hitmonchan!" Lucas said, Hitmonchan nodded and signaled him to start. "Huf..huf.." Lucas breathed, "How much do I have?" he asked, his Pokemon tallied up on the board, writing a crude 45, "All right! That's enough! Bench press time!" Lucas said as he put 75 on the bar, "Count me!" he told his Pokemon. "1... 2...3.." Lucas strainded, "6...7...8...9...10...11...12.." he stopped because he heard giggling. It was his younger 14 year old neighbor Dawn, who was watching him for at least 3 minutes, "Wow Lucas, I didn't know you were so strong..." she giggled and blushed, "Yea..." he responded, also quite blushing. She sat down next to him, "Look at your muscles, they're so big.." Dawn said as she moved her hands through his arms. _That isn't the only thing that's getting big. _Lucas thought and gulped as he crossed his legs. "Um... Dawn.. you want to work out too?" he asked, though he knew the heavy litting hype wasn't her thing, "Ok!" she said much to his surprise. She went and grabbed some weights, which were fives, and pretty dusty from not being used. "All right... but before you start.. Don't you have some workout clothes?" Lucas asked, "Who about running clothes?" Dawn responded, "Those are good too." Lucas said, "Well I'll be right back!" she said, winked, and left the room. "Wow did you just see that Hitmonchan!?" Lucas said excitedly, "My crush winked at me!" he finished, bouncing up and down. Hitmonchan was totally unaware because he was doing exercise from the man on the TV.

Lucas was jump-roping when Dawn came in, "Hi Lucas!" she said, Lucas looked back and saw her wearing a blue tank top with a Piplup on it, some black tights, and her running shoes, she was till wearing her snow cap and scarf though. "Ok, first we stretch come on Hitmonchan!" Lucas said, waving at him to come, "Oh wait, Piplup wants to join too!" Dawn said as the penguin Pokemon walked in with head and wrists bands. _Great.. I know Hitmonchan w__ould get out of the way, but Piplup is the greatest chemistry ruiner ever._ Lucas thought as Piplup walked in. "All right let's start with touching your toes for 30 seconds." Lucas instructed, and all of them went down. Lucas was looking at the timer but his man instincts soon directed his eyes to Dawn's butt. "Lucas?" a voice snapped him out to reality, "Yes Dawn?" he asked, "Aren't the 30 seconds done already?" "Uhh.. yeah!" he responded a bit embarrassed, "Now calf stretches.. GO!" he instructed, and they did, all except for Hitmonchan, who was still laughing because of the previous situation. "You don't tell this to her all right?" Lucas threatened, Hitmonchan waved his arms as if to say: "It's cool man." Lucas continued instruction.

"All right, the stretching is done, now you all can work out." Lucas told them, and they scattered to find equipment. Piplup found the Walk Simulation Machine (Not its actual name, I forgot.) Hitmonchan continued doing exercise through the television, and Dawn went to the Elliptical, or something like that... The Staircase simulator! Lucas returned to bench pressing, "1..2..3..4..5...6..." "Lucas!" Dawn called him, so he stood up and walked to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, "I can't seem to work this.." she lied as she "strained" to move it, "Well Dawn, all you have to do is push one of your legs down, or act like if you're going up some stairs." Lucas responded. "Well can you show me how?" Dawn asked bashfully, Lucas shrugged. He grabbed her waist and directed her through, getting more and more of a blush, "I think I got it... thanks." Dawn told Lucas, who was still holding her waist, as in a trance. She giggled and got off, "Mossdeep to Lucas, Mossdeep to Lucas." she said while waving her hand in front of his face, "Huh?" Lucas responded, signaling the end of his trance, "Why aren't you on the elliptical (or something)?" Lucas asked, "Well its five and me and Piplup were going to "watch a movie". Sorry I have to go." Dawn responded. Lucas looked down in sadness, "You know, I like the way you showed off today." Dawn said while lifting his face and kissing him, "wha..?" Lucas could only say as Dawn walked off. "He-he-he" Hitmonchan laughed, punching his trainer to get him out of another trance, "Wow! Did you see that!?" Lucas said excitedly, but they suddenly heard footsteps coming. "Unless you want to "watch" it with me." Dawn asked, and with another wink, sped off. Lucas looked back at Hitmonchan, laughed at him harshly, and sped off to meet her. "Showoff.." Hitmonchan grumbled as he went to work out some more.


	6. Chapter 6

Oneshot #6

Blizzards

**An advanceshipping fanfic, hope you enjoy! I do Not own Pokemon!**

There was a howling wind outside, accompanied by fierce snow, it was 14 year old May's worst enemy. "May? Are you okay?" her little brother in the glasses, Max, asked quite worriedly. "Yes... sniff." she responded with her head under her pillow, "It doesn't look like it." Max added, "Well, I'll leave you, I'm going with Ash and Brock, they're playing pool in the Pokemon Center lobby, see you later!" he finished and walked out. "Ash would've stayed with me..." May murmured.

"All right! 9 your going down." Ash yelled as he pointed the white ball, he hit it and made it in without hitting anything, "Crud!" "He-he.. Ash, learn from the Master." Brock said as he hit the 12 ball, making it in, "All right! I go again." Max walked in, messing up Brock's focus, "Max!" he yelled in anger. "Sorry..." he said, it was the turn of a Cubone belonging to a person who was reading near them. "Cubo!" he said, using his bone as the stick, he hit the number 9 Ash failed to. "Cubo!" he said in excitement, "Good job pal!" Ash congratulated the Lonely Pokemon. "Why are you down here?" Brock asked Max, "Because my sister is too afraid of the blizzard to do anything." he responded. "Well Max why don't I go talk to her, Pikachu can take my place, can't you pal?" Ash said, Pikachu nodded happily. "Yea Ash! You can help May, especially because she li..." "Why don't you just go?" Brock placed his hand on Max's mouth, Ash left really confused.

"Who is it?" May asked when she heard a knock on her door, "It's me, Ash." a voice responded, she immediately sat up, "Come in." she replied. Ash came in to find May still on her bed, "So scared of the blizzard, huh?" Ash teased while making a scary monster face, "It's not funny Ash." May pouted, Ash sat next to her. "Come May, I was just playing.." Ash apologized, "I mean, I was scared of thunderstorms when I was little, but my mom always hugged me and told me it was going to be all right." he ended. Ash suddenly hugged May, surprising her, "It's going to be all right.." He whispered as he caressed her hair. She felt more secure now that her love was with her, to May, the blizzard seemed to disappear from existence, the howling, all gone. "Um... Ash?" May murmured, "Yes?" Ash responded. May held his hand, getting a surprised reaction from Ash, "What have you ever thought of your future? Because I always think of finding the man of my dreams.." May said as she held his hand tighter, "marrying him, and settling down in my hometown. Yes, that's what I plan to do." May finished, staring at him. "Well May..." Ash stuttered, "I have always wanted to be the Pokemon Master and I will not stop until I am!" Ash responded, leaving a serious May. _How dense can he get!? _May thought, "Um Ash?" she asked again, "Yes?" he responded. "Who do you like? I mean, I'm sure a girl has caught your eye? How about Misty, or Dawn?" May finished. "May, why would you ask something like that?" Ash responded like his privacy was invaded, "Well, it's just like a game! Yeah! You tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like." May made that last second excuse. "Ok..." Ash responded, "Well first of all, Lucas will kill me with Dawn, and secondly, Misty is so evil. As a matter of fact, I never really set my eyes on a girl." he concluded. "Oh.. Well, since you can't come up with one, you can try to guess mine!" May said. "Ok.. Is it Drew?" Ash teased, "NO!" May shouted in anger, "All right all right! How about Gary?" Ash continued, "Nah... too cocky." she responded, "Ok.. Brendan, you know he has that white hair and Russian accent." he said, "Meh.. Nah.." she replied. "Alright, Brock? I don't know?" Ash finally said, "Ew.. he's like 19.. No way!" May responded in disgust, "Well that's all the boys I know, I mean besides my self... Wait a minute..." May nodded happily at his answer, "Me!? You like me!?" Ash said in surprise, "Of course Ashy!" May responded as she snuggled close to him. "Umm... May..." Ash said, "Yes?" "I love you too." "Thanks Ash" she said, "But you know what else loves you?" Ash asked, "What?" May responded in curiosity, "The Big Bad Blizzard, Arghh!" Ash yelled as he tickled her, "Ash stop!" May laughed. They ended up on the floor, "Sorry.." Ash mumbled, "Oh Ashy, that's what I love about you.." May responded, and gave him a quick peck in the lips. "Blizzard nice now." Ash responded in a monster voice, May just giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lucky Luvdisc

Oneshot 7

**A Fortuneshipping fanfic, it has two POVs. Anyways I Do NOT Own Pokemon, So enjoy.**

(Luvdisc POV)

_It was a Luvdisc's dream to be caught by humans and given to other humans, why you ask.? Because me and my race enjoy seeing the joy on the humans' smiles and nuzzling. But I had a problem, no human seemed to notice me, and I live in a river inside a human park, Seriously!? I saw humans everyday, walking their Pokemon, playing with their offspring, and even looking in the river, and they still didn't notice me. Sure some Humans wanted to catch me for fighting, but I avoided all their baits and hooks, but don't feel sad for them, so I told the Magikarps those things were a free meal, How nice of Me! Anyways I better be l be looking for food myself. _

(Lucas POV)

"Huh..." I sighed and threw a stone into the river in front of me and saw it skip about 5 times over it. I was in such a rut, I couldn't think straight because a very serious issue kept coming up in my head. You see it was Luvdisc's Day tomorrow, a holiday where you gave something special to your special somebody, but back then people gave Luvdiscs, hence the name of it. But any ways, I have a special someone, but I don't think she likes me, huhh.. I sighed once more. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, her deep blue hair, her smile, her personality, her name.. Oh that name, Dawn.. It kinda went with my last name... Dawn Damon... Yeah... Seemed right. I continued thinking what I would get her, suddenly I was called out by one of my Pokemon. "Exeg! Exeggutor!" my Exeggutor called me, probably sensing my emotion, since he was psychic type, and showed some worriment. "I'm fine Exeggutor... Just fine.." I told him, but he didn't seem to believe me and sat down right next to me. It was in one of these situations where all Exeggutor's three heads registered the same emotion, "Exeggutor... Huh... I … Fine... Help me decide, what should I get Dawn for Luvdisc's Day?" I asked my pal, "Exegg!Exegg! Exegg!..." all three heads of my Pokemon responded, "Exeggutor!Exegg!Exegg!" they all suddenly started arguing amongst themselves. "Huh.." I sighed at the help I was supposed to be getting, which was absolutely none.

(Luvdisc POV)

_I was hearing the conversation between a Human and his tree with three heads, but the human seemed extremely sad. He was talking about a day with my race in it, and of a thing called Dawn, then the tree seemed to be angry with itself and the Human returned to his gloomy self again. Well I didn't like what I saw and decided to help him, so I jumped out..._

(Lucas POV)

"What the!?" I yelled as a fish popped out of the water, I saw Exeggutor stand in front of me to defend with force. When I saw the subject in question, I was amazed at the sight, it was a Luvdisc! "Stop Exeggutor!" I commanded and my Pokemon retreated and saw the Luvdisc. "This is what I should get Dawn! I mean no one gives Luvdiscs anymore." I told my Exeggutor, who just nodded all his heads. "Alright Luvdisc, can I take you with me?" I asked the little Pokemon, who seemed to bounce up and down in excitement.

(Luvdisc POV)

_The human asked me a question I was wanting to hear all my life, so of course I would like to! The human seemed very happy himself, and that made me happy, he then picked me up and went walking away. We soon passed a huge human village, no, it was too big to be called that, it had huge sprawling towers that showed their power and glory. It was this that made other Pokemon somewhat despise humans, but not Luvdiscs, we love humans and like how they are so emotional. But finally, we reached the human's hut, or whatever they called it._

(Lucas POV)

I reached my house with the Luvdisc in my arms, I knocked on the door and my mother came to meet me. "Hey honey!" she greeted me and let me come in, so I did and sat down on the sofa where my Hitmonchan was watching a detective show on the TV. "Hitmon!" my Pokemon said, greeting me and Exeggutor. "Lucas." my mom said as she sat down, holding a cup of tea, "What are you going to do with Dawn?" she asked, I got mad for that intrusion in my personal business. I was going to answer her when she spotted the Luvdisc in my arm, and smiled, "Aww.. Lucas.. You're so romantic, Dawn would love that!" she said, "I didn't know my Lucas was like that." she gave me a hug, "Mom!" I said, blushing madly.

(Luvdisc POV- Later)

_I can't believe it, my dream is coming true.. Oh! I should be less jumpy, everyone else is asleep. The human, Lucas, seems that it is going to give me to Dawn! I can't wait for the love to explode._

(Early morning- Lucas POV)

"Ahh!" I yawned and stretched as I woke up, looking around and grabbed my Luvdisc, today was the day! I changed, grabbed my Pokebelt, and ran downstairs, "Good Luck Lucas!" my mom said from the kitchen, getting help from her Bibarel with cooking. I dashed out the door and ran to Dawn's house and knocked, "Hello Lucas!" Dawn's Mother opened the door and greeted me, "What brings you here today?" she asked me, but like my mom, saw my Luvdisc, "Oh.. She's right in her room.." she let me pass. I walked in and looked around, sure I've been here before, when I was 3 and 8, but it always seemed to impress me, the tidiness and the organization. "Oh and Lucas.." Dawn's mother told me, I turned to look at her, "Don't worry about my husband, he's in Sunyshore on a meeting." she said and laughed, I weakly smiled. I reached Dawn's room and knocked, "Who is it?" a voice called from inside, "I-it's Lucas." I stuttered, "Come in!" it responded. I walked in to her room, but she was nowhere in sight, so I decided to look around in curiosity. I looked at her shelf, which had lots of pictures with her, Piplup and Professor Rowan. I looked around even more, and saw more pictures, and of course, jewelry and perfumes. But one thing stuck out, she had a picture of him, which was a small, like a passport one, but was smothered in little sticker hearts. "Lucas!" Dawn called from behind, startling me, "Um... Hi.. I um.. brought you this." I said, thinking now or never, and showed her the Luvdisc, she stood there speechless. "Oh.. Lucas.." she said, grabbed it, and came to hug me. "H-happy Luvdisc's D-day." I said, but I was kissed suddenly, but I went along with it. "Lucas.. I-I love you.." she whispered to my ear, "I-I-I love you too.." I responded.

(Luvdisc POV)

_YAY! I finally lived my dream! Look at their love! It's just Amazing! I helped a Human! Luck is in my way! WOOHOO!_

**That's it for this oneshot folks! Well as always, I appreciate Reviews, so REVIEW! This is SuperMastour out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn's Bike

Oneshot #8: Drabble

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Lucas was having a perfect day with Dawn, they went to some stores in Jubilife in the morning, then they went to eat at Splashy's Magikarp Place, and spent the rest of the time watching the peaceful serenity of Lake Verity.

"Oh Lucas I had such a great day! And we made it before 10! My father will be pleased!" Dawn said with a smile, "Yeah.. I had a great time too, especially with you.." Lucas responded and nuzzled noses with her. "Oh Lucas..." she giggled, but their PDA was soon over by a strange noise. "What's that?" Lucas said and went to investigate, suddenly a dark figure popped out holding a bicycle and turned to look at the before running off. "Oh no!" Dawn yelled, "My Bike! Oh...! My grandfather gave me that bike!" she screamed and started crying, Lucas knew she loved her grandfather very much, and would not risk losing anything he had given her, for he had passed away. "Don't worry!" Lucas told her, "I'll get it back!" he said reassuringly and sped off towards the theif, who was barely starting to mount it. "Hey! Give it back!" he yelled at the figure, who turned back and sped off, Lucas following behind.

"Hu-hu..." Lucas grunted, he had run a very long time now, Sandgem was faraway know and he saw no close in the gap between him and the robber, the only he could keep up was because of the rough terrain, which seemed to slow the thief down. "Stop! Huh-huh.." Lucas yelled, but the figure kept going, though Lucas started feeling faint. "So long twerp!" the figure insulted back, flipped him the Pidgeotto, and started speeding off. "I can't go much longer..." he grunted in exhaustion and started slowing down, _I'm sorry Dawn.._ He thought to himself as he slowed to a walk, but by a sheer miracle, the thief flipped over on the bike, landing headfirst. "Nows my chance!" he yelled and used his last effort to go to the accident site, and saw the thief in an unconscious state. "Thieves never win.." he told the robber, grabbed the bike, and started walking home.

The walk home was long and boring, he would've rode the bike, but the accident popped the front wheel, making it useless as of the moment.

"Oh mom! I'm so worried!" Dawn cried on her mother's lap, "It's ok Dawn dear, my son will be alright." Lucas' mother intervened, "Yea Dawn, don't hate yourself for it, he willingly helped you." his father added, making Dawn feeling a little better.

They were about to call the police when the door flung open, revealing to be a tattered Lucas with the tattered bicycle. "Oh my baby!" Lucas' mother ran to him, "Are you alright honey? Don't worry, mummy's here." she hugged and kissed him, but Lucas pushed her aside. "Dawn." he said victoriously, "Here's your bike." he told her, but she stood speechless. "Oh you stupid!" she ran to hug him and hit him in the chest, "You stupid! Don't do things like that! You had me worried sick!" she said, but ended in a kiss. "I love you idiot..." Dawn mumbled, Lucas hugged her. "I love you too." he whispered. "How sweet! Mr. and Mrs. Damon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Dawn's mother asked them, "Absolutely!" they responded, "Good! Because the food's ready!" Dawn's father added, rubbing his stomach. They all headed to the kitchen, except for Lucas and his father, "Lucas.." his father called him, "Yes father?" he responded. His father sat down on the sofa and gave him the signal to sit next to him, which he did. "Huu.." Mr. Damon sighed, "Lucas I'm very proud of you.. You're getting to be quite the young man I wanted you to be." he said, "Thanks dad." Lucas responded, "But... Since you are getting to be a man, make sure to use protection if the situation comes up, you're to young to be having kids." he said informatively, "Dad!" Lucas responded, blushing hard. "Don't worry Mr. Damon." a voice said from across the room, it was Dawn, "I'll give you excellent grandchildren!" she giggled, leaving him quite surprised. "Watch out with this one.." Mr. Damon told his son,and did a cat noise, "Oh Dad!" Lucas told back, and both went to the kitchen for the meal.

**This was a drabble inspired from the **_**Training theme **_**from **_**Punch Out!, **_**I do not own this song or the game, Nintendo does. I was playing **_**Punch Out! **_**When I saw the training seen where Lil' Mac was running behind Doc Louis who was riding a bike, and voilà! Anyways, please REVIEW and SuperMastour is out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Matchmaking' Pokemon Pals

Oneshot #9

**SM: This is group Pokemon oneshots, this is not my first one, I have many more oneshots. But that's enough, enjoy the stories! This first one is a spinoff of the Epic.I do Not OWN Pokemon  
**

"Pika! Pika!" a small yellow mouse Pokemon squeaked, "Yes, Pikachu, I know I have to do it, Don't bother me about it." a teen boy responded, blushing madly. He then set his gaze in front of him, it was a teen girl with a red bandana, her name was May, and she was arguing with her little brother, a boy with glasses named Max. "Human Ash..." a serious voice came from behind him, it was the world's strongest Pokemon, Mewtwo. He had left the Illex forest only to find Ash and his friends, in which he became allied to. "Yes Mewtwo." Ash responded, "The color of your cheeks, do you have a disease or fever of some sort?" Mewtwo continued. Ash gave a small smile, "No Mewtwo, it's nothing, just me..." he responded to his "ally's" concern, "Well you seem to be staring at the Human Female May a lot, more than Human Female Misty or Dawn, does she have some value to you?" Mewtwo asked, "Yes you seem to have the same strange psychological disorder the Human Dawn has. Did it only strike you two?" Mewtwo continued, leaving Ash embarrassed. "_I think you should come with me."_ Pikachu whispered to Mewtwo on his shoulder, for he was bigger than Ash. "Ok... Pokemon." Mewtwo responded. Pikachu jumped down from Mewtwo's shoulder and scurried away from Ash, who was totally unaware of it.

Pikachu and Mewtwo waited until the gang made camp to take nearly all the trainers' pokeball belts, and took them to a shore since they camped near a lake. "Is that all of them?" Mewtwo asked as he quit resting (read his Pokedex entry), "Of course, I have Ash's, Lucas's, Dawn's and May's, now to release them all._" _Pikachu responded, and Mewtwo used his psychic powers to release all their Pokemon. "Who woke me up!?" Ash's Donphan roared, "Yea! What do you want!?" Dawn's Piplup added, getting a good stretch. Lucas' Hitmonchan and Exeggutor, Ash's Charizard, May's Blaziken and Bulbasaur, and finally Dawn's Pachirisu came out with mild moods. "I thought you got all their Pokemon." Mewtwo said, "Well it was too heavy for me to carry, so I had to leave some Pokeballs, sorry." Pikachu responded. "What do you need?" Charizard asked, "Well, guys, Some of our trainers have special feelings for each other, but they can't tell it themselves, so we'll have to help them!" Pikachu respomded, leaving all of them laughing, besides Mewtwo. "Oh wow Pikachu, this is the silliest thing ever!" Piplup said, "Yeah, you woke me up for this!?" Donphan angrily added. "Guys! Don't you want your trainers happy!?" Pikachu responded at their comments, making every one feel guilty. "He's right..." Pachirisu said, "Yea... I do love May... I do want her to be happy..." Blaziken added. "Who are we talking about here?" Piplup blurted, "Well Mewtwo knows, he's like a psycho-mo-logical genius, or I think that's the word." Pikachu replied, pointing at Mewtwo. "It's psychological, but here is who I seen with that strange problem. The Human Ash seems to have the syndrome around the Human female May," Mewtwo said while writing the two names in the ground, "And May seems to return it back to him." he then drew a line with arrows at each end, connecting their names. "No way! Not Ash!" Bulbasaur pouted, only to be comforted by Blaziken, "Come on Bulbasaur, Ash is a nice guy, and remember, if he does anything to hurt her, then we can take care of him." Blaziken concluded by punching his other hand. "Anyways, the Human female Dawn has had the strange syndrome, but the intended receiver, the Human Lucas, seems to be oblivious." Mewtwo continued, writing both their names but only having the arrow point to Lucas. "He He, Lucas finally has a girl on him, must be those muscles, just like me!" Hitmonchan exclaimed, flexing while talking. "Hee-hee, Dawn and Lucas sitting in a tree, looking at the little Pidgies.." Pachirisu continued to sing quite happily. "Well I don't think that's a good idea." one of Exeggutor's heads spoke angrily, "Be quiet, it's a good idea!" the other one responded, the last one was just muttering depressing statements. "Anyways guys, we have to bring them together!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Let's go!" the gang yelled.

"Ok, Piplup, we'll make Lucas and Dawn want to go swimming." Pachirisu explained his plan, behind a bush.

"Piplup! Piplup!" the tiny penguin told his trainer, pointing at the lake, "What is it Piplup?" Dawn asked her Pokemon, "You want to go swim?" Piplup then pointed at Lucas, who was with them. "You want Lucas to come to?" Dawn asked starting to blush, "No I don't think he would." "Of course I would Dawn! Sounds fun!" Lucas said, "Ok... Let's go get our stuff." Dawn responded bashfully.

While Lucas was swimming with his Hitmonchan, Pachirisu gave the signal. "Hitmon! Hitmon!" Hitmonchan screamed to fake a cramp, "Oh no! Hitmonchan!" Lucas screamed as he helped his Pokemon out of the water. "We should stop swimming and join Dawn in sunbathing." Lucas told his Pokemon, who gave his name in agreement. They walked over to where Dawn was sunbathing with Pachirisu, who gave a thumps up to Hitmonchan, "Hey Dawn! Can we join you?" Lucas asked, "S-sure Lucas." she replied bashfully, hiding her blush. Lucas put on his red beret and laid down next to Dawn, who sat up to get her soda. Pachirisu gave the signal to Piplup, who gave a signal to a wild Staravia he befriended, who in turn started blowing win in the their direction. Lucas took off his sunglasses to see Dawn's beautiful flowing hair, how it blew in the breeze. However the Staravia blew a little too hard which caused Dawn's soda to spill on her. "Oh no!" Dawn said as she looked at the mess, "Don't worry! I'll help you!" Lucas said while grabbing a small towel. He started wiping her clean, causing Dawn to blush even more, while Lucas put his hand on her soft skin. Both stared at each other for a moment, "Lucas?" Dawn asked, "Yes." he responded, "Can I ask you.." she was stopped by them spontaneously kiss. She was a bit surprised at first but played along, when they pulled apart, Lucas asked her, "What were you going to ask?" "Never mind, you've answered it for me." she responded, and both held hands. _"Yes!" _the trio said.

"Pikachu! Donphan! Charizard! Where are you going!?" Ash yelled as his Pokemon inexplicably ran off as they were playing. He ran after them through tree and bush, he then heard another shout, "Blaziken! Bulbasaur!" Ash's Pokemon suddenly dashed off to the sides, leaving him in a crash course with the other person, _SLAM! "_Hey Watch It !" the mysterious person yelled, "You watch it!" Ash retorted, only to see it was May. "Oh, hi Ash." May, responded, her anger subsiding and turning into a blush. "Hey May, what are you doing here?" Ash asked bashfully, "My Pokemon just ran off." she responded, "Yea, mine too... So, you wanna walk, they're going to find us anyways." Ash asked, "Sure!" she responded.

_Ash finally asked me to a walk, well, it's something! _May thought as she walked with Ash, "So May? How a-r-re you?" Ash stuttered, holding his hat down to cover his blushing. "N-n-nothing, I mean good, thanks for asking." she replied, "That's g-good!" he added. They continued walking until Ash stopped, "May, I'm tired of holding this to myself." Ash spoke, "May, you are the nicest girl I've ever met, M-m-a-ayy, I love you.." Ash mumbled. May was not all too shocked, "Oh Ash.. I love you too!" she responded, and hugged him tight. They kept their position, until they in a kiss. "May, you're so wonderful." Ash said as he poked her nose. "He-he-he." Mewtwo laughed, startling the couple, "Wait, you planned this!?" Ash told the Genetic Pokemon, who had the brain of a Mastermind, "Yes but not on my own..." he responded, and suddenly Ash's and May's Pokemon appeared. "Pika!" "Don!" "Chari!" "Bulba!" "Blaziken!" they all yelled, leaving the couple speechless. Suddenly Lucas and Dawn walked in, holding hands and laughing, "Dawn!?" "Lucas!?" the couple asked in shock, they just laughed. "Yea, Dawn's great Ash!" Lucas responded, taking off his yellow scarf, suddenly his and Dawn's Pokemon went to meet the others. "Yea, they helped me and May get together." Ash said, "So did these," Lucas added, pointing at their Pokemon. "Well it worked, they just wanted you to be happy." Mewtwo spoke, pointing at their Pokemon, "Thanks Guys!" the humans spoke and stretched out their arms to receive them, the Match-Making Pokemon.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow Time

Oneshot 10

**This is the final oneshot! Of course I will make more! Don't fret! But this is advanceshipping, so if you don't like it you can stay and read it.. But enough! Enjoy the story. I Do NOT own Pokemon.**

_It was a gentle snowy day, which was good for May, for she was afraid of blizzards, but no, this snow wouldn't hurt a Pidgey, unless it got hypothermia or something._

"And done!" May said in excitement as she patted the head of her snow figure, suddenly, Ash and Lucas ran in, taking cover behind it. "What are you guys doing!?" she yelled at them, but Lucas told her to hush, which made her a little offended, "No May." Ash intervened, "We're hiding from Brendan and Barry, we're having a snowball fight, but they ambushed us.." May's expression changed to one of worriment, but not for Lucas, for Ash, "Ok, you can hide behind it.." she whispered, they nodded. "Gde Ty!?" a voice called, and by the language, was obviously Brendan, "Come out Mädchen!" Barry taunted, having a pair of snowballs in his hand, then spotted May.

"Have you seen the Ash and Lucas?" Barry asked the teen, who was building another snowman quite close to the other where the people in question were hiding, "No.." she responded innocently, and continued to sculpt the snow. "Well.. if you say-" Barry was interrupted by Brendan, who held up his hand, "Zarderzhivat' (Hold up)! Something's not right..." he said in caution. Brendan, being born in the snowy land of Snowpoint before moving to Mosddeep, was a master of the snowy terrain. He claims could track a Buneary in a blizzard, which he has actually done, and now he was looking at the snow. "She wasn't the only one here.." he mumbled and continued investigating, "How do you know?" Barry asked him in confusion, May looked worriedly, "In the snow, look, too many foot prints for one person, so..." Brendan responded as he built a snowball and put it up. Ash and Lucas suddenly popped out and fired a flurry of snowballs, pelting Brendan and Barry and forcing them to retreat.

"Whew.." Lucas sighed and wiped his brow, "Close call." "You bet, freakin' Brendan.." Ash, rubbing his hands to warm them up. "Well, you stay here, this is home base." Lucas instructed, "I'll follow them and attack." he finished, Ash nodded, and Lucas ran off.

"Huu.." Ash sighed, he was tired of patrolling, he finally sat down on an exposed stone and started looking at May, who was almost done with her figure. "What are you making?" he asked May, "Oh..." you'll see when I'm done.." she said bashfully, a slight hint of red coming on her face, "Ok.." Ash finished and pulled out a book from his back pack. "What are you reading?" May asked him, for she saw his action, "Oh... You'll see when I'm done." he responded slyly. What he was actually reading was magazine, just covered by the book, and looking at an article in it, which was titled, _How to Ask out a Girl. _Ash was meaning to ask out May months ago, but never could succeed, but today was the day he finally would. "Done!" May said in excitement, Ash got curious and stood up to look at it. "What's it's suppose to be?" Ash asked, May smiled, grabbed his hat, and put it on it, "It's you silly.." she giggled. "Uh.. Yeah.. May can I ask you something?" Ash asked, "Sure." she responded. "Um... I was wondering..." he started to stutter, "If you w-wanted t-to.." Suddenly he was hugged and pecked on the cheek, "Go out with me? Sure.." May finished his sentence while Ash stood in disbelief.

Ash and May were holding hands and sitting on the stone when Lucas came walking in. "Wow Lucas." Ash asked, seeing his face covered in lipstick, "What happened over there?" he asked and laughed. "Mission was aborted captain." Lucas saluted playfully, "Seems I ran into Dawn, and well, you know the rest.." he added, pointing at his face. They all laughed and continued to enjoy the day, a perfect snow day actually.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy this one! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Oneshot 11: Camp Catastrophe

FortuneShipping (LucasxDawn)

"Look!" Dawn yelled to her partner, the beret wearing wonder Lucas, "Wow!" he responded at the sight. It was an astounding waterfall that fell from a cliff, "It's so beautiful!" Dawn said in awe as she walked over to the lake it was making, followed suit by Lucas. "Look at them Bibarel!" Lucas said, pointing at the hard working Pokemon building a dam, "I'll take a picture!" Dawn added and pulled out her camera, snapping a photo that can rival Todd's. "I'll show this to my parents when we return." Dawn said as she placed it in her bag. They continued walking and taking pictures until dread hung over the sky, "We'd better get back to camp before it storms." Lucas suggested, pointing to the dark clouds looming over, "Yeah... Come on!" Dawn said and led the way, dragging Lucas with her.

"Huh... Huh.." Dawn huffed and came to a stop, "Tired already?" Lucas joked, "No..." Dawn wheezed, "Sure looks like it.. But we have to hurry..." Lucas said seriously, suddenly thunder rumbled, at which Dawn flinched. "Oh Dawn.." Lucas said, bringing her to a hug, "It's alright, it's just a little one." he reassured, suddenly another rumble was heard, making Dawn cower in Lucas' chest, "Shh.. It's just another thunder.." he patted her head, but the rumble came louder, and louder. Now Lucas himself was starting to fear, that's when he heard a scratch in the trees and another loud rumble, which Lucas now realized it wasn't thunder. No, it was something far more dangerous, Lucas started holding Dawn tighter and walking with her off slowly, but stepping on a tree branch, making a loud snap. Suddenly the rumble turned into a roar, and a huge Ursaring appeared from the forest, glaring viciously at the couple, who was stirred with fright. "RAARRR!" the Pokemon roared, stood up as it walked to them, and extended its claws, showing off its huge canine fangs as if it was going to use them. "Lucas!" Dawn screamed and held her partner, the Ursaring inched closer, Lucas held on tighter to her. At last it struck, trying to pry poor Dawn from Lucas' arms. "LUCAS!" Dawn yelled as she was being violently shaken, "NO! STAY OFF!" Lucas kicked the beast, but to no avail, and was smacked by his arm. Lucas let go of Dawn as he pummeled to the ground, Dawn looked back but was fiercely slammed to the ground, which she yelled in pain.

Dawn was now at the Ursaring's mercy as it smacked her around and sniffed all over her. The Ursaring was getting frustrated and smacked Dawn once more, but this time with much more power, knocking her out cold. Lucas woke up and saw his girlfriend being mauled, at which he tried to help, but was still to dizzy to get up. After a moment, the Ursaring found the loot, a bag of berries in Dawn's bag, and pulled it out of there, as well as giving one last grunt before it retreated to the woods.

Lucas regained mobility and ran to Dawn, and checked her pulse, which was still going, and checked her wounds, which were scratches, bruises, but a cut on her forehead from the bash. "Oh my! I've got to get you to camp!" Lucas said, picked her up bridal style, and started dashing to their camp.

"I'm not gonna give you up!" Lucas wept as he place bandages over Dawn's body, "I'm not gonna fail like before!" Lucas applied the finishing touches and placed her in her sleeping bag, after he did, he started crying, "It was all my fault! I made up this stupid camping trip! It was me who told our parents to stay!" he said in lament, "I failed protecting you!" Lucas fell on the ground next to her and looked at her bandaged and bruised face, "I'm sorry..." Lucas continued to look at her, but heard a noise, "No..." he yelled in disbelief, "No!" a howl was heard from a distance. Lucas ran out with a knife, "No!" he yelled as the howl came closer, "Houndoom... Messengers of Death." he muttered and unsheated the knife. Suddenly a pack of at least seven Houndoom came out from the bushes, growling at the human, "I won't let you take her!" Lucas cried and waved the knife around, "Stay back you mutts!" The Houndooms inched closer, Lucas looked back to Dawn, who seemed so helpless in her state, "I won't fail you again!..." he muttered, "Not Again!" he yelled, and charged to the Houndoom, who too charged and showed their vicious fangs ready for action.

"Ugh..." Lucas groaned, but saw he was no longer in the camp, he was now in a white room, "He's awake!" he could hear around him, and felt himself being touched. "Where-where am I?" he asked, "You're in the hospital dear.." he turned to see his mother speaking, "Yep.." his father, who was next to her added. Lucas vision returned to him, and saw his mom, his dad, his Hitmonchan, and his Exeggutor on one side, and Dawn's Parents on the other. "Where-where's Dawn?" Lucas asked, seeing no trace of her, "I'll bring her in.." Dawn's mom said and walked out, "What happened?" Lucas asked oncemore. "Well.." his mother started, "You were mauled by a bunch of Pokemon and were left along with Dawn unconscious." his father interrupted, "You can thank Dialga a Pokemon Ranger found you two and called a helicopter." he finished. "Here she is.." Dawn's mom said as she came in with Dawn, who was looking down steadily, "Dawn!" Lucas yelled, "Come here! I'm so glad you're ok!" he exclaimed. Dawn walked to him, and looked up, tears in her eyes, "So am I..." she said, hugged and kissed him. "Um.." a nurse said as she walked in, "I'm afraid you have to go... the X-rays are going to be taken." she said, "Ok.." they all said and walked off. The nurse turned to him, "This letter came for you. Want me to place it with your other ones?" she asked, pointing to the shelf where a whole bunch of cards and balloons were on. "No.. I'd like to read something now." Lucas responded and the nurse handed him the letter, which he opened and saw the card inside, which was a regular 'Get Well Soon' one. Thinking it was from his friend Ash or something, he opened it, but saw some strange handwriting which was nothing he had ever seen before. It read:

_Death stalks both the right and wrong,_

_the weak and strong._

_But to the Courageous it might let it have their way,_

_As in, getting to live and Love another day._

Lucas had quite the reaction from this letter, seeing it's message, the fact the love is underlined, and it had a picture of Lucas and Dawn in it. Suddenly Lucas heard a howl from outside and looked out the window, only to see a black robed figure, which at first Lucas rubbed his eyes to tell if he wasn't hallucinating. Then the strangest thing happened, the figure gave him a wink and thumbs up and suddenly morphed into a Houndoom and ran off into the woods. "Mr. Lucas?" a voice snapped him back to reality, "Yea?" he responded, only to see the nurse, "Time for your X-ray." Lucas nodded, but was still troubled in the inside, then the nurse took off his patient gown and put the X-ray machine over his chest. "Why so scared? It's just and X-ray!" The nurse said, seeing his face, "You look like you've seen death itself!" she sneered, only to get a glare from him.

*Distant Howling*

**That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews! They are greatly appreciated, don't forget! As always, this is SuperMastour out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oneshot #12

Brendan's Friendzone Blow

**All I ask is for you guys not to kill me for treating Brendan so badly, so forgive me! But I hope you guys enjoy! I do Not own Pokemon!**

_Brendan was kicking a stone across the dirt path, tears in his eyes and muttering unmentionables to himself, getting a worried look from his Tyranitar, who patted his back. "I swear Tyrus." Brendan mumbled angrily, "I'll never fall in love again!" he said as he kicked the stone furiously, sending it out of sight. "Tyranitar." his companion said, giving a nudge of comfort to his heart broken friend. But what had happened? Let's see!_

- (Earlier in the Day)-

Brendan was dining in a small cafe with his friend, Ethan, and both were having good time munching on delicacies. "Oh man, some hash browns there!" Ethan said in contempt as he rubbed his stomach, "Yep! That omelet sure hit the spot!" Brendan added, stretching was ging to call the waiter when an incident occurred outside:

"Hey! Let go!" a girl yelled, her bag was being taken by a guy, "Ha ha ha! No way Dawn! Give it here!" the guy yelled and pulled more ferociously, shaking the girl, Dawn. Ethan turned to Brendan, who was also watching the scene, "Dude! We gotta help Dawn!" he told him, "Alright! I'll take care of it! You stay just in case something goes bad!" Brendan responded, picked up his backpack, and dashed outside.

"Give it here!" the guy yelled, "No! Lance stop!" Dawn screamed, but suddenly the guy, Lance, was pushed off. "What the!?" Lance yelled as he picked himself up from the ground, "Brendan!" he yelled as he saw the subject, "You shouldn't be picking on girls Lance! Not in school or anywhere!" Brendan responded as he did the 'No' gesture with his finger. "Buzz off Brendan! Or I'll have you pounded for good!" Lance lashed and glared him dead on, "Leave the girl alone..." Brendan replied, "No..." "Well I guess I'll stay here then!" Brendan responded and Lance threw a punch, which Brendan barely avoided. "Watch it!" Brendan sneered, "You can hurt someone!" "That's the point stupid!" Lance responded and threw another blow, hitting Brendan's shoulder. "Ouch!" Brendan yelled, "Oh yeah!? Here's this!" he added and threw a left hook, hitting Lance's jaw, causing him to fall. "You piece of Shiftry!" Lance screamed as he got back up, and when he did threw a mean kick, hitting an unsuspecting Brendan in the stomach. "Ooh.." Brendan groaned in pain, but mustered up some strength to counter attack, throwing a clean upper cut which revisited Lance's jaw, but did not make him fall. Lance punched at the Brendan's face, which Brendan tried to block all but failed, leaving him with a hurting nose. Brendan was fed up with this match and set himself up for a kick, and when Lance came charging released it, executing a destructive roundhouse to the head and knocking him out.

Some of the people came from the diner to check on the fighters, and promptly called Officer Jenny to see this on the Law's point of view. Brendan went to talk with the girl he had just rescued, "Hey Dawn.." he told her, "You all right?" "Never better!" she responded with a smile, "Thanks to you knocking out that mean Lance, I'm OK!" At this, Brendan felt something he had never felt before, a tingling in his stomach, which made him smile, "You're welcome.." he said with a slight blush and left with Ethan to his house, thankfully without charges.

Over the course of days, Brendan was the most talked about guy at school due to his rescuing of Dawn from the clutches of the bully Lance. Sure he was already popular, now he was getting as much attention as his friends Ash and Lucas, which were really popular. But of course, as boys grow and mature, that strange feeling Brendan had felt before was even stronger towards Dawn, even as far as helping her in anything she asked him to do. Over the course of these days, Brendan found himself from have a strange feeling to being completely in love with Dawn herself, and seeing he was her hero in the past incident, he felt like she was his to keep. Sadly, in Dawn's point of view, she just saw Brendan going from a boy which she somewhat talked to to a boy she was best friends with, and she never did have any plans to move from there, and Brendan was going to find out.

Dawn was happily lying on her bed, reading a book of some sort when her mom came in, "Sweetie." she said, "That Brendan boy is here, you want him to come up?" "Sure thing mamma!" Dawn replied excitedly as her mother retreated back downstairs to call the person in question. There was a knock on the door, "Um.. Dawn?" a voice called from the other side, "Can I come in?" "Sure thing, Best Friend!" Dawn responded and Brendan walked in smiling. "Hello!" Brendan greeted, "Hey!" Dawn replied, "What'cha doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her, "Just reading Brendy." she responded. "Um.. Okay.." Brendan said, "You have a minute?" he asked, a hint of red came on his face, "Sure, anything for my friend!" Dawn told him with a smile. Brendan sighed, "It's just about that Dawn." he spoke, "I want to be more than friends." he mumbled, "But you're already my best friend!" she replied, "No Dawn, I want to be more than that." he told her again. Dawn looked at him very confused, "Oh!" she realized, "You want to be Super Best Friends! Friends for life!?" she asked him excitedly, but Brendan had a hopeless look on his face. "No Dawn!" he said in desperation, "I like you! I really like you!" he yelled, "And I like you too! I like you as my best friend!" Dawn responded, still oblivious to the subject he is trying to reach, "No Dawn! I-I love you!" he finally blurted. Dawn was surprised at he statement, "Oh... I see... Brendan.." she spoke, "I love you too... like a brother..." she smiled at him, but Brendan's eye twitched at the statement, and he was now at full blast desperation. "Dawn..." Brendan calmed himself down, "Forget it... I-I gotta go home.." he mumbled and walked to the door, "Ok... See ya... best friend.." she said back quite worriedly, only to get a grunt from him as he left.

_And that brings us here!_

Brendan was kicking a stone across the dirt path, tears in his eyes and muttering unmentionables to himself, getting a worried look from his Tyranitar, who patted his back. "I swear Tyrus." Brendan mumbled angrily, "I'll never fall in love again!" he said as he kicked the stone furiously, sending it out of sight. "Tyranitar." his companion said, giving a nudge of comfort to his heart broken friend, but to no avail, and they continued walking down the lonely trail.

_It was true what he said, Brendan tried never to fall in love again, turning down several suitable candidates for the position, like Misty, Hilda and Lyra. After that experience, Brendan's heart was corrupted to think that love was nothing, just a force that toys with your emotion, and that never wanted to feel it again. _

**Well guys, please, don't forget to Review! This is the SuperMastour, signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Oneshot #13

Barry's Bulls-Eye Tweaked

**Right now I am spoofing up on the characters I don't talk about much, like Barry, Brendan, and Ethan, Drew, etc. etc... This is also slightly tinkered from the original because of some bit of plot issues. So yep, enjoy! I do Not own Pokemon!**

Barry, the talented young man from Twinleaf, he had quit his Pokemon Champion dream and settled down to help Professor Rowan in his research. There he has met most of his friends, like Ash, Brendan, Misty, Gary, Lyra, May, Drew, Lance, Claire and Kris, as well as already knowing Lucas and Dawn from childhood. Barry's intelligence on many subjects has given him respect among his friends, who come to him for answers to questions. But his friends know something he doesn't, his inability to get a partner, which even with all his knowledge, could not accomplish. He usually asked his friends, Ash and Lucas for tips, but even with that, he always came up short handed in his attempt. After 5 tries on getting a Misty, Misty had labeled him an awkward wierdo and had gone with Gary, Lyra tried her best to match with him but failed, and is looking for another, and Claire wouldn't dare go near him. For Barry, there was one person left: the shy, self-conscious, cowardly, and paranoid Kris- which he was going to meet today at a local cafe. As his last chance to find the 'perfect girl', let see how it turns out for our favorite blond Sinnoan.

Barry was putting on his signature striped sweater (or shirt, correct me if wrong.) and green scarf, "Oh boy..." he mumbled, "Here I go..." he said and went down the stairs, meeting his mom on the way to the door. "Where is my beloved son going this morning?" she asked with her cheerful smile, but Barry left without a word, since he was 14 and extremely impatient, he felt like he didn't need to say anything. "Ok.." she mumbled and watched the TV, when suddenly the door opened, it was Barry's dad, covered in leaves and twigs. "He did it again dear?" Barry's mom chuckled, "We gotta teach that kid to not run into people!" he responded angrily, "Seriously! What what he running so fast for?" Barry's mom shrugged her shoulders in response, only to get some incomprehensible grumbling from her husband.

Barry walked over to Sandgem, where Kris had her temporary abode with her aunt, and went up the front porch of the house. _Ding-Dong! _The doorbell rang as Barry pressed it, waiting for a response, which he had none in return, except for a few rumblings inside. Barry rang again, still no response, he was now getting impatient, and once more he did it, tapping his foot rapidly along with it. Barry's face changed to an angry one, he had never waited this long for somebody at the door, and will never again as matter of fact, he now just wanted to get this date over with. "Coming!" a voice yelled from inside, much to Barry's relief, and with the scurry of feet the door was opened. Barry was surprised, he had seen Kris many times before, but she never actually looked this nice, though she was still wearing her signature clothing. "Oh hey Barry.." she mumbled so lowly, Barry barely heard it, "Hey... You ready?" he responded, "Yes..." she mumbled again, "So what do you think?" Barry looked at her, "You look very nice.." he responded, which made Kris get a small smile and a blush, "Now come on!" he told her, grabbed her hand, and dashed forward, only to be knocked down to the ground. Kris let out a high pitched shriek as she tumbled down behind him, "Hey Watch it!" a voice angrily yelled, it was the mailman, which Barry had crashed into due to his impatience. "Sorry..." Barry grumbled as he picked his partner up, "Watch where your going next time? Okay?" the mailman responded in a surprisingly nice tone, "Ok..." Barry said and they continued their ways.

"I like mailmen... Do you?" Barry said, trying to initiate a conversation on the way to Jubilife, "They are so nice and friendly, especially when you talk to them after they deliver your mail." "No..." Kris responded, "I don't like them, I'm afraid they read my mail so they could use the information against me..." Barry looked at her strangely, but turned away, "So..." he said again, "What's your favorite Pokemon?" she was about to answer when something jumped out of the bushes and growled, "Eeek!" she screamed and tumbled down to the ground. The subject in question was a small Bidoof who had happened to see the humans, "Hahahha!" Barry laughed at the sight, "It's just a Bidoof Kris... nothing to worry about." he said and helped her up. The Bidoof left and Kris was relieved, "Sorry..." she mumbled, "It's okay, We're all scared sometimes.." Barry reassured, "Now back to my question, what is your favorite Pokemon?" Kris took no time to answer, "It's Feraligatr.. and yours?" this made Barry very confused, _You're afraid of a small 2 foot beaver but not of a 5 foot crocodilian that can maul you to a pulp? _He thought to himself. "Well it's Torterra.." Barry responded, "I'm not into Infernapes or Piplups.." "Oh.." Kris responded, "That's nice..." Barry sighed and kicked the dirt on which they were traveling on, "Whoo... So..." Barry readied to ask another question, "What your favorite-mph!" he said as Kris bashed her lips onto his. Barry was surprised at first but played on, letting Kris do her will, but after a few moments, gave in to the natural urge to breathe and seperated. "What was that!?" Barry exclaimed, "That was too long in waiting.." Kris mumbled shyly, "I love you.." Barry couldn't believe his ears, someone loved him, well besides his parents, that was the only person that told him that, he was so glad. "I liked you since we first met.. But you always chased after other girls, I was never sure..." Kris told him, "Hopefully you feel the same way too... I mean..Why would you want someone as cowardly and as paranoid as me, afraid of a little Ratatta and have distrust of mailmen? I might not even look pretty right now, it's probably this hair, or my clothes, or my face.. Oh I may look so ugly right now.. And people are looking at me.." she rambled, covered her face, and looked around restlessly at the other people, which were mostly Hikers and youngsters, but Barry hushed her lips. "Hey!" Barry told her, "I don't care about that side of you.. I've seen a better part that's not like what you described. I see a beautiful young lady that is in need of a partner, and hey, those girls are nothing to me now that I met you, so yea, I love you too." Barry told her and kissed her on the the forehead, "And as a sign of my affection, we will dine in the nearest cafe until our digestive systems are full from the caloric intake." he said, making Kris laugh, "Oh Smarty Barry.." she giggled, and holding hands, went their way.

**Sorry for the fluffiness and odd shipping, but hey, it's good is it not? Anyways, please Review and SuperMastour is outta here!**


	14. Chapter 14

Oneshot #14

HeartSoul shipping my bad! Oops! (EthanxLyra)

**Just writing an OS on a somewhat cutesie ship, I kind of like it though... Anyways... Yeah... Enjoy! I do NOT own Pokemon, Ages: Ethan- 20, Lyra-19**

Love is Gold

Ethan, which also went by the nickname 'Gold', always strolled passed Goldenrod every now and then when he had free time, being Champion was no easy job you know. Anyways, Ethan always loved to go there because of its buildings, its beautiful nature, and its beautiful Lyra. Lyra, a marvelous 19 year old with a big white hat and brunette pig tails, also Ethan's childhood friend and granddaughter to the Daycare couple.

0000000000000000000000

"Forgive me dear.." and old woman asked Lyra, who was 'accessorising' herself in front of the mirror, "Yes Nana?" she responded, "Why are you of into such a hurry? Is the Ethan boy back to the City?" her grandma said. Lyra face turned a light crimson, "Yes..." Lyra answered, "Ah.. I see.. You have luck with him.. He really looks like quite the boy." her grandmother continued, "Oh nana... he is the boy." Lyra said as she fixed her pigtails, adding quite some emphasis to 'the boy'. "Oh.." Lyra's grandmother realized, "Alright, but please don't let this be like one of your silly little crushes, remember Silver?" "Nana!" Lyra screamed, embarrassed by the subject, "It's not like that! Now please don't remind me!" she shuddered, "Ok... But I'm advising you, I didn't meet your grandfather this way.." her grandma started to speak. "Oh Nana!" Lyra said, totally wanting to avoid the lecture that was to come, "I gotta go! Bye!" she yelled, dashing out the door, "Huh.. Arceus help that child.." Lyra's grandmother muttered, and went her way.

"There it is!" Ethan exclaimed as he saw the Daycare house, "Finally!" he ran towards its direction, only to meet Lyra on the way. "Hi Ethan..." Lyra said sheepishly, blushing a little, "Hey Lyra.. What'cha doing?" Ethan asked, "Oh.. I just wanted to meet you... 'Cause you know.. I wanted to ask you a question." she responded. Ethan smiled, "Shoot." he said, but Lyra took her time to answer, "I-I-I think-ink.. Oh, why is this so hard?" she groaned, _Now way! _Ethan thought, _Is she going to do it? After all these years? _"Ethan I-I l-l-l.." Lyra stuttered, Ethan was crossing his fingers now, "L-l-o-o." she continued. Right when she was going to spill it, a youngster came to Ethan, "Wow! You're the Champion!" the kid said, "Can I have an autograph?" Ethan looked in agony, _Why now!? _He thought, "Sure kid!" he responded. Ethan autographed the hat of the boy handed to him quickly, "Here, now go and train!" he encouraged, "I don't need to!" the kid responded, "My Ratatta is in the top percentage of Ratattas! I'll show him all his moves and tricks!" the kid told him quite cheerfully. Lyra was in desperation, "Um.. kid.." she told him, "Ethan's kind of busy.. can you show him later?" she asked, "Alright..." the youngster said depressively and left.

0000000000000000000

"Phew.." Ethan sighed, "Now what were you going to ask me?" he asked, "Oh... Um.. Ethan.." Lyra's face turned deep crimson, "I like you, ever since, ya' know, since kids.. I don't even know why I went out with that Silver, he's a creep. But anyways.. Ethan... Do you like me?" "Yes... I have always shown such fond appreciation for you my lo-" "Alright! Cut!" a voice yelled from outside, revealing the entire setting was on stage, and was actually a play of some sort. The voice was Ash's, who was director of the play, "What was wrong with that?" Ethan complained, "It was too much man!" Ash responded, "It's like if you were actually boyfriend and girlfr- Oh wait.." he ended. "Stupid.." Lyra grumbled, "Hey!" Ash yelled, "She's got you there.." Barry, who was working on the set, told Ash. "Oh Barry!" May, who was helping Brendan lift a 'tree' said in defense, "Oh Ashy washy.." Barry spoke like a baby, "Liwwle May-sy way-sy your gwilfwiend is pwotecting you now, how cutesie-wootsie." "Shut the hell up Barry!" May screamed, but letting go of the tree, making Brendan collapse with its fall. "For the love of Michaelangelo May!" Brendan yelled as he pried his leg out from under the prop, "Pay attention! Damn it!" Barry fell down in laughter, making the rope he was holding loosen, which in turn made one of the platforms fall on Lucas, "OUCH!" Lucas yelled in pain as the platform pummeled him to the ground. "Barry you freakin idiot!" Dawn yelled from the piano but she ran toward Lucas to help him. "Barry, get off the freakin' set!" Ash yelled at him, "Sure thing... bwoss!" Barry laughed away, letting a couple of sandbag weights he hoisted up fall off. "ARCEUS!" Gary, the unfortunate victim, along with Lance, yelled as he was smacked, "STUPID DUMBTRUCK!" Ash yelled as the scene unfolded, "What was that?" Barry chuckled. Unluckily for him, the entire crew was going after him, "Uh oh.." Barry mumbled as he climbed down the ladder and was being chased, "Eh.." Lyra's Grandfather sighed, "Remember the good ol' plays dear?" he asked his wife, "Yes.. nothing like today's" she mumbled, watching the scene unfold before them. Kris and Misty even added a little to the chase by making the spotlight keep up with the frantic Barry, who was not enjoying this one bit whatsoever.

00000000000

"Looks like your 'Love is Gold' idea is down the drain.." Ash told Ethan as he saw the crew was still chasing Barry, "Yep... Haa... I wish I lived to see the end.." Lyra spoke, "What was it again Ash?" "In the play, the two lovers get married.." Ash responded, "How sweet.." Lyra said, "Ya know.." Ethan spoke, "You could.." Ash got the biggest smile on his face as he stepped aside and let his friend do his thing, which he did, Ethan kneeled and pulled out a small black box. Lyra was shocked, "Lyra, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, both on the inside and out. We've known each other for 17 years and I want to take our relationship to the highest level. I love, so.." Ethan choked up, "Lyra Berlitz, will thou marry thy humble servant." he finished with theatric display. "I-I-I.." Lyra choked up too, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed and placed the ring in her hand, "I love you! I love you!" she started to kiss him, "I'm going to be Mrs. Silvur! I can't believe it! Mrs. Ethan Silvur! Oh!" she screamed and hugged him hard. Her Grandparents came to her side and congratulated her, but also told her that the 'play' was all Ethan's idea and for it to get 'screwed' up to by the crew just to propose to her. "Oh..." Lyra said in realization, "Thanks everyone! Including you Barry! Your not a worthless stage hand after all!" "Gee.. Thanks.." Barry responded with little enthusiasm, which everyone fell laughing to. "For the fiances, a round of applause!" Ash yelled, and they received the clapping. "And you said the play was stupid.." Ethan told Lyra, "I guess I was wrong..." she responded, and the curtains closed when they kissed.

**How about that readers, two plot twists to screw y'all with! Nice, was it not? Anyways please Review and I'm now accepting requests, just PM or comment. Review! Review! Review! And with that, SuperMastour is out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Oneshot #15

The Competion is Fierce!

**Here's SM with the fifteenth OS! Sorry about the mistake in the ship last time, I'm sorry barely figured that out! Whew! Was almost a yoai (or whatever) there! I apologize! Won't happen again that's for sure, it gave me quite a shock! Anyways enough of that, Read on!**

**Ages (Oldest to youngest)- All are 15: Ash, Lucas, May, Dawn**

**Disclamer: I do Not own Pokemon and no real life Football (soccer) Players names are intentional!**

Ash and Lucas were watching football (soccer, futbol) on the television, and were really into it since it was both their favorite teams going at it. "Skyrisers are gonna take this!" Ash yelled, talking about his team of choice, the Saffron Skyrisers, which referenced it to their tall buildings. "No way!" Lucas retorted, "The Snowpoint Freezers are going to destroy them!" "You wish! Now come on Price!" Ash yelled at one of the players, "Make a pass! Break the tie!" he groaned, the teams were 0-0 by the way, and it was only 20 minutes into the match, "No Stupid Brenfice!" Lucas yelled, "Pass it to Donaldson!" Lucas grunted and grabbed more pop-corn. _Ding Dong! _The doorbell sounded, "Go get it.." Ash told his friend, "No you get it!" Lucas retorted, "Grr.." Ash growled and glared at Lucas, "Fine.. tell me if Skyrisers make a goal!" he said, "No.. I'll tell you if Freezers make one.." Lucas responded, only to get a grunt from Ash as he went for the door. Ash opened the door to see it was Dawn who was on the other side, "Hey Ash!" Dawn greeted, which Ash just waved back, suddenly another figure stepped in, it was May, "Ashy, love!" she yelled and hugged him, "Hey baby.. Girls.. I'm kinda busy right now.. the game is kinda on-" "Is Lucas here with you?" Dawn interrupted, "Yes.. but he's kinda-" "Lucas sweetie!" Dawn cooed as she bolted through the door, leaving Ash fumed, but was calmed by May. "Dawn, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, "Just wanted to come a see you Lukey-Pookey!" she responded happily,which at the little nickname Ash sat down on the sofa laughing. "Lukey-Pookey! Hahaha!" Ash laughed off, which ticked Lucas, "At least it's not 'Ashy-Washy'!" Lucas lashed back, making Ash grunt in anger. Ash was about to say something when the announcer from the T.V yelled, "Skyrisers score, an amazing goal by Livingston!" "Yes!" Ash exclaimed and saw the replay, "Skyrisers lead 1-0 at the 32 minute mark!" the announcer continued. "Damn!" Lucas groaned, "Freezers don't stand a chance!" Ash sneered, "Don't worry Lucas.."Dawn comforted him, "I'll root for them with you!" "I'm with ya too Ash!" May told her boyfriend with a smile, but showed competitive eyes with Dawn, which she too returned back. "Wait.." Ash spoke, "Women don't understand sports! It's like us trying to understand clothes and all that crud!" "Yea! Dawn!" Lucas added, "You don't even know any teams, much less the one you're rooting for right know." "Don't worry Ash!" May told him, "I'll try my best to get it!" "Same here!" Dawn added, hugging Lucas. The boys, with reluctance, agreed to their terms.

0000000000000

"Come on you dingbat!" Lucas screamed as one of the players missed a shot, "What are you doing doof!" Dawn added, "Whoo go SR!" Ash yelled as their goalie blocked the previously mentioned hit, "Yeah! You go!" May continued and kept giving Dawn that competitive glare. "_The Ref says no more! First half is up in 47 minutes with Skyrisers in the lead! We will see you momentarily here in Saffron Stadium!" _the announcer informed, the next scene was a Silph commercial on the Pokegear and Silph Scope, Ash sighed and gave a grin, but his stomach growled from within him, alerting May to the sound. Lucas grunted and his stomach too growled, inciting Dawn, "Luke are you hungry?" she asked, "Yes.." he responded, "Ash are you hungry?" May retorted, "You bet sweets!" Ash replied. "How about I make you a sandwich?" May asked, Ash's mouth watered, "Lucas?" Dawn spoke, "How about I make you a soup?" "Oh Yeah!" Lucas smiled gleefully, May grunted. "Well Ash.." May spoke, "Forget the sandwich, how about sub? Let see, with Grumpig ham, lettuce, mayo, tomatoes, and Grum-bacon (Grumpig Bacon in case you didn't know)?" "I love you woman!" Ash's eyes glistened, May looked back at Dawn, who was obviously steamed, and gave her a raspberry. "Forget that Lucas!" Dawn intervened, "How about, instead soup, how about my mother's Camerupt stew?" "You are Palkia sent!" Lucas drooled and admired her, Dawn looked at May, who grunted and looked off, but in a moment both went off into the kitchen. "What's up with them?" Lucas asked Ash, "I don't know.." Ash responded, "But hey... SR is winning."

00000000000000000000

The girls returned to find the guys watching a Poketch commercial, "Hey Luke, here it is!" Dawn told her partner, who looked up, "Thanks!" he said excitedly as he put his spoon in. "Ashy, here it comes.." May cooed as she brought the sub his way, "Aww yeah!" Ash exclaimed as he picked up the deliciousness off the plate, "Thanks sweets!" May giggled and glared at Dawn, watching her every move to outsmart her. The game soon came on and the boys paid less attention to their partners as they immersed themselves into its world, blocking off all foreign attention that would distract them. "YES!" Lucas exclaimed when his team scored, "Woo Hoo!" Dawn cheered along with him, "What are you doing! Stupid Defense!" Ash yelled, pulling his hat off in anger. "Freezers score in the 50th minute! 1-1 tie!" the announcer proclaimed, "Woot! Eat that Ash!" Lucas taunted, but alas, for our friends,a thunder storm brewed by the area and the referee noticed it and counseled with coaches, which seem to agree with his decision. "The Referee has announced a Weather delay of 30 minutes!" the man reported, "Due to the lightning presence in the area, the spectators are advised to find better shelter.. Well.. we'll see you back soon in this amazing match that has been thwarted by the 'Acts of Kyogre'!" he ended, and a Magikarp grill place commercial came on.

"Damn it!" Ash yelled in disgust, "What the Feebas!" Lucas added, "Come on, my game! We were wooping tail!" "Were.." Ash taunted, "Oh Yeah? We'll beat you after this stupid delay!" Lucas lashed. "Boys!" May intervened, "Please calm down!" "Alright.." Ash grumbled as he grabbed his sub, "Please Luke, you're better than this.." Dawn pleaded with a sad face, which Lucas could never resist, "Okay... In fact my stew's getting cold." he said and grabbed his spoon. Dawn seemed like a hypocrite saying that, having her little senseless rivalry right now with May seemed to bring up 'practice what you preach'. "Oh Ashy.." May told him, "You look so stressed, let me give you a massage." she said, and rubbed his shoulder, "Oh... yeah.." Ash said dreamily, "You like that?" she giggled, Ash nodded to respond, at which May turned to Dawn and glared. _Hmph, I'll show her.. _Dawn though, "Hey Luke, you got a little cabbage there.." she said, pointing at his lip, "No I do-hmph!" Lucas was interrupted by a sudden kiss. "Did you get it.." Lucas said dreamily, "No.. It's still on you.." Dawn responded and continued, May grunted at her display and plotted to surpass her. "Get a room you two!" Ash sneered, that's when May's idea popped in her head, "Hey Ash.." she said seductively while massaging harder, "Hmm?" he responded, for he was eating, "You know what we haven't done in a while?" Lucas', Dawn's, and especially Ash's eyes shot open, "Mother of Arceus..." Ash mumbled in disbelief, "And this is your house.." she continued, "And your room is upstairs.. And we do have 24 minutes.." Ash stood up, and without thinking twice, grabbed her arm and raced up the stairs, May giving an evil grin to Dawn.

"Look like my friend is getting some time today!" Lucas laughed, "Hmm.." Dawn sighed, knowing she had lost, "Don't worry Dawn.. You don't have to compete with May to find out who's the better girl.. I would always choose you.." he said, Dawn smiled at that, "Thanks Lukey-Pookey.." she hugged him.

0000(**Ash's Room)**0000000

"Give it to me Ash." May grunted, "I said Faster!" she continued. Ash grunted, "Fine! Here's your stupid rocket launcher, sorry my character's so slow!" he grumbled as his little character on the screen threw out the said weapon. "When was the last time we played Mecha Heroes?" Ash asked, "Since our 1st anniversary" May responded, "You're right, it has been a while.." he finished. May's robot shot up some other bots on the screen while Ash sniped, "Thanks Ashy-Washy." May smiled, for he had saved her, "No prob sweets! Anything for you!" Ash responded, smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

**You would really think I would write such a thing, it's still Rated T and I want it to stay that way. No intentional infringements with Mecha Heroes. Anyways, Reviews are appreciated, I can't stress that enough, and also requests, I like to know what y'all are thinking and I have some writer's block going on, So Review and Request, R&R (I think..)! Any ways, SuperMastour, SM, signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16

Oneshot #16

Cafe's and Secret of Brendan's Hair

**Alright you guys, I've written this fanfiction on a controversial subject, oh yeah, we're getting to some real political crud here on SM's Reading Time Show Marathon Special Something Something (Thanks for the idea PBG, salud!). Anyways this topic shakes the Pokemon world, what is Brendan's hair color, Black or White. SuperMastour has always believed it was white, but after him seeing him with black hair, he was shocked, and he SuperMastour-Smashed computer (LOL :P) Well some believe black and that that white thing is a hat, whilst other believe it's all white, while some believe he dyed it into two colors. Anyways, forget this long summary thingy, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Pokemon! Never ever, other wise there would be strange ships all around and stuff! :P**

Ethan and Lucas, sitting in our friends' favorite cafe, were staring curiously at Brendan, who was ordering food, mostly on one spot, his head. "What do you think his hair is?" Lucas whispered to Ethan, "I don't know.. Looks white.." "It's obviously black stupid idiots." a voice taunted, it was Ash, "I've seen some black strands on the back of his neck." "What's up Ash." Ethan greeted with little enthusiasm as Ash sat, "Hey guys, what are you all ordering?" "Probably some eggs." Lucas responded. "Alright, what do they have here.." Ash said as he looked through the menu, "It's not black fool.." Ethan continued, "Yes it is, didn't I tell you?" "It could be his bandanna" Ethan responded, "It could." Lucas added, "Yes, but do bandannas have strands? No!" Ash intervened. Suddenly May walked in a spotted the trio, "Hey guys! What are you all up to?" she greeted, "Nothing sweets, care join us for breakfast?" Ash asked, "Sure!" May responded and sat down. "Oh, Dawn will be here in about 5 minutes, I was shopping with her." "At 8 in the morning?" Ethan asked in disbelief, "That's when all the best bargains are!" May responded with a smile, "Good thing Lyra's not like that, or else I'll have to wake up early every weekend, huu." Ethan shuddered in fear. Moments later Dawn walked in and spotted Lucas' beret, which Lucas was oblivious to because she was behind him. May and Ash chuckled when Dawn neared her unfortunate victim and swiped the headgear, "Hey!" Lucas instantly shouted and looked for who took it. "Hey Lukey!" Dawn smiled, "Hey Dawn.." Lucas said bashfully, "Can I have my hat back?" "Sure thing." she responded and placed it on his head, along with a little peck before she sat down with the group. "Mossdeep calling Lucas, Are you there Lucas?" Ethan called out, May and Ash kept chuckling, "Huh?" Lucas snapped back to reality, "I'm here." he said and sat down in his chair. Lyra came in, holding her little bag, "Ethan!" she called out, which Ethan turned back, "Hi dearie!" he waved, she skipped over to Ethan and sat next him. "Look what I bought! A shirt and some pants!" Lyra said cheerfully as she pulled out the articles from her bag, "Great.." Ethan said with little enthusiasm, realizing that his nightmare is coming true. "Hey Lyra." "What's up!" "Hey!" "Hello!" they all greeted, trying to focus her on them, "Ooops, hey guys, sorry." Lyra said sheepishly. "Ok, back on subject." Lucas tried to turn the conversation, "What do you think is Brendan's hair color?" "Black.. Duh." May responded, "See?" Ash added, "Nuh-uh, it's white!" Lyra intervened, "I love you so much right now." Ethan told her, which she smiled. "Por que no los dos?" a voice spoke from behind them, it was Leaf, along with Red, "Hey guys!" everyone greeted, "What's up!" she responded, Red merely grunted, "You all are really talking about this stupid subject?" "Hey, it's not stupid!" Lucas retorted, Red grunted again as they sat down (it's a party sized table.) "Red!" Leaf scolded her partner, "Don't be so mean!" "Yeah man!" Ash added, "It's a fun question, plus, he's in the restroom right now." "Hmm." Red sighed, "Well it is interesting, I say it's both, like Leaf." "Thanks Reddy!" she smiled, Red grunted again. "It's black!" Ash shouted, "White!" "Black!" "White!" "Both!" Leaf and Red joined in, but even their yell was surpassed by the scream that came after that. "EEEEKK!" Kris shrieked as she came in, followed by Barry, "It's just an Ekans Kris! It was someones pet! It wont hurt you!" he shouted. Kris hid under the table they were all sitting at, which everyone was watching all the other customers, who had a pestered look on their faces. "Whew.. See Kris! You're all right! Everyone's here!" Barry pleaded, Kris finally came out from hiding, but with an embarrassed look, "Oh... Hey... Guys.." she mumbled. "Hey Kris.." everyone responded whilst laughing, except Red, who was quite annoyed at her. "What are you guys doing in this eatery?" Barry asked, "Waiting for breakfast, but no person has come." Ethan responded, "Maybe we should be like Brendan and go up there." Dawn spoke. Barry and Kris took a sit, "Well, Barry, since you're so smart." Ethan told him, "What is Brendan's hair color?" "It seems to be white in at first sight.." Barry responded, giving hopes to the white side, "But, upon closer inspection.. Which I never done.. I can't decide.." he finished. "He means white." Lyra spoke, "No he doesn't! He means black!" May lashed, "I'm sorry ladies, but he said both." Red said. Before a huge argument ensued, the manager sent a waitress to calm the teens down, "Welcome to Saffron Cafe, may I take-Hey!" the old woman waitress said, "Aren't y'all the little group of kids called the 'Kool Kids'?" she asked, which everyone sighed. "You still remember us for that long?" Lucas said, "Yeah, we dropped that name in the fifth grade!" Barry added, "Well this is your hangout place, isn't? You always come at 7:30 every other Saturday and Sunday, except for her, Leaf, she goes to church on that day, and it's mostly against Ethan's sleeping will." the waitress spoke, leaving them awed. "Wait a minute." Ash realized, "You're Mama Lina!" "Yes, the co-owner, my husband owns it."she responded, "Oh my, Mama Lina!" everyone spoke, "The nice lady that made cookies from my street Mama Lina!" Ethan spoke up, "Yes.. We were all friends when we were younger, well you all, how cute were y'all when you were little. How can you forget me?" she asked, everyone felt guilt in their hearts. "In fact." she continued, "Where's the other child, you know? The one that speaks Snowpointic?" "Brendan? He's in the restroom." May spoked, "We were just talking about him." Kris added, "Oh my, don't be mean!" Lina scolded. "No no Mama Lina!" Leaf spoke, "We're talking about his hair color, we don't really know it." Mama Lina's expression changed, "Oh! I know that, I'm a friend of his mother." she said, "His hair color is-" "Both." a voice said from behind her, it was Brendan himself. "Brendan!?" the group said in surprise, "Yep.." he responded, "I don't like lyudi yelling about me when I'm the restroom, but this time I'll let it pass." he chuckled, "Sorry man..." Ash spoke up, "Yeah.." Ethan added, "No prob friends, but I'm sorry I lied and told you it was a hat.. Anyways.. You all wanna yest'?" he asked, everyone nodded. Brendan sat and looked at the waitress, realizing something, "Isn't that Mama Lina?" he asked, "Yep." Dawn responded, which Brendan ignored, "You better believe it!" Ethan added, which Brendan reacted to. "Wow! Hello!" Brenda "Hello Brendan!" Lina replied, "What would you like to eat?"

000000000000000000000

A discussion continued on the table, "Why doesn't Brendan listen to me anymore?" Dawn whispered to Lucas, "He's my best friend.." Lucas sighed, knowing he could never answer that question for his friend's sake, "I'll tell you later.." he plainly responded. "So where do Clampearls go to dance?" Ethan joked, "Where?" "To a Luvdisco!" he laughed, along with nearly everyone else, except Red. "Come on Red.. smile.." Leaf pleaded, Red grunted, "Fine, I know what will.." Leaf said and pecked him on the lips. Red instantly blushed a bright, well, red and smiled, "Yo dawg!" Ethan spoke, seeing everything, "I heard you like red, so I give you a red Red!" he laughed, causing everyone, including Red, to laugh too.

"I remember when you were the 'Kool Kids'." Mama Lina sighed, "Well no longer!" Ash spoke up, "Because in honor of your love for group names Mama Lina, we are the-" "Super Masters of the Cafe!" everyone joined in. Lina giggled, "Oh my, that's too long." she advised, "Well.." Ash rubbed his head, "Super Masters for short!" he answered. "Well.. go Super Masters!" Lina yelled, "Super Masters!" they all yelled in unison. "First meeting and old friend, then answering an old secret, then reviving an old group, today's been good!" Lucas said, "Amen to that!" Leaf responded, "You bet!" the table said along with her.

**So how'd you like it, it was good no? But I wonder where I got that Super Masters group name idea from, hmm... Well, this seems like a successor to Oneshot #12 and #13, but I don't know, maybe a spiritual one, or maybe the real dealio, but you decide. Anyways, I'm hoping that either the last three are requests only or I'm maybe bumping it to 25 Oneshots, or Maybe 50? Nah, 25 seems good, don't know the Greek word for that. Anyways, Please Review and Request, I'm open to opinions and ideas, I'm no Cloyster or Clampearl (Luvdisco LOL). Anyways Review, Request, and keep reading! SuperMastour is out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Oneshot #17

Red's Scumbag Brain

**As always I love memes, and I've based this one a pretty funny one, so look it up, it's Scumbag Brain. Also, I might start a Deviantart page for visual representations of my works of literature (smart eh?). So yea.. I'm just setting up with some few art pieces to make an account there, and you're very welcome to see it. Anyways.. wait.. what was this story about again... I can't rem... Freakin Brain! **

_**You Mad Bro?**_

**FUUUUUUUUUU...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. _Italics= Red's Brain/Mind_**

Red was traveling with his companions, you know, the usual people I've talked about the past 16 oneshots, you remember, good. Anyways, Red was always a stone, stubborn, er.. determined, you just couldn't change his mind if he wanted to do it. Unfortunately, his mind didn't like this insane lifestyle it was under, so it devised the master plan... Hahahahaha!

0000000000000000

"Red! Hurry Up!" an impatient Barry yelled at the lounging Red, "Uggh... I'm up already... Dang!" Red grumbled as he stretched. _Yo bro! _A voice told him, "Who's there!?" Red responded, _Don't worry Bro! It's just me, your brain! _The voice reassured, "How pathetic, I must be losing my mind.." Red mumbled and stood up to put up his sleeping bag, _No way, I'm right here! _The voice commented, _Now I'll be here just in case you need help. _"Huh..." Red grunted, "Sure... Ok Brain, what should I do? I've got everything set up." _Well... _his brain spoke, _You could wake up..._ "What are you- HUH!?" Red said as he woke from his slumber, seeing his bag or even his tent was not put up, "But I just? Wha!?" he said in confusion. "Brain..." Red grumbled, _He he, sorry pal.._his brain spoke, _False alarm, my bad! _"Hmph.. Now I have to do this all over again! You know how much I hate Barry's screaming." he responded as he did the task all over again.

"About time!" Barry scolded, "Yeah Pal! Breakfast is getting soggy!" Ash added, "Cereal again huh?" Red grumbled as he sat down, "Here.." Lucas passed him a plate and a box of Chat-Oats. "Chatty the Chatot... Great.." Red said as he saw the illustration on the box, "Cheer up will ya?" Brendan told him, "You're making me sick!" "Shut up..." Red growled, "Now where's the milk?" he demanded. "Right here your highness.." Ethan mumbled as he passed the carton, "Thanks peasant." Red responded, Ethan grunted at this, but Red ignored it and poured in the milk. He then put the milk down and grabbed his spoon and picked up some bits, _Hey! _His brain intervened, "What?" he mumbled in response, _Watch out bro! Remember that soup last night! Better blow on that! _It continued. "Thanks.." Red responded and blew on the spoonful of cereal since it was 'hot', "What are you doing!?" Brendan saw his action, "Wha?" Red snapped to reality, realizing everyone was laughing at him. "Ouch! Ouch!" Ethan joked, "My tongue is hot from the cereal! Ouch!" "Good one dummkopf!" Barry insulted and continued laughing. "What the hell brain?" Red grumbled, _Oops.. Sorry Red, my bad.., _it responded, "Ugh..." Red groaned and continued to eat it, normally of course.

000000000000

_Hey Red, Bro! _Red's brain told it's owner, "What?" Red responded, _You see how Dawn is all separated from the main group? _his brain continued, "So what?" he said, _And her scarf is hanging backwards... Remember, just like criminal justice show? We could sneak up behind her and strang-_ "What the hell is wrong with sicko?" Red yelled, but openly, to were everyone heard it. "What's wrong with you?" Brendan asked, "The Dummkopf is talking to himself? Wow!" Barry added, "Brain..." Red grumbled.

_Hey Bro! _Red's brain spoke again, "What now?" Red growled, _Lyra's coming our way. _It finished, which, surely enough, the girl in mention was coming their way. "Hey Red!" Lyra greeted, "Sup?" he responded, "I could never thank you for saving my Chikorita yesterday." she said, "No prob." he told her, but she gave him a hug either way. _Oh Bro... Wait! I know what to do! _Red's brain spoke, "Brain What are you-! Brain!" he mumbled internally, "Red, what's that- EW!" Lyra screamed, "Perv! I'm telling Ethan!" she said and ran off. "Brain!" Red yelled, _Hey sorry bro! You just had a big gap between y'all, I thought I'd fill it in! Sheesh! _It responded in defense, "But WHY! Especially with that part of my body! Why!" he continued, _Look, I'm sorry.. It won't happen again. _His mind repented, "Fine... But if one more stunt like that get's loose! I'm shutting you off!" Red warned, _Sure.._

_Hey Brah. _Red's brain started to speak to him, "What? Can't you see what you did? Ethan gave me a black eye because of you!" Red grumbled, _Look.. Sorry.. But hey! A fly landed in your eye, smack it! _His brain warned, which Red did, but hitting his black eye in the process. "Argh!" Red growled in pain, _Oops, should've told you left eye! _His brain apologized, but Red was in too much pain to listen. "Red, are you all right?" a familiar voice called Red, which made his stomach flutter, "Yes Leaf, I'm ok." he responded, blushing a little, "Good, now we have to get going now, Ash said, we're continuing soon!" Leaf advised, and slowly made her way out. _So that's the girl you like? _Red's brain told him, _She is very pretty.. I could help you..._ "No! Stay away from me and my girl issues!" Red yelled once again aloud, making Leaf turn around in curiosity. "What did you say Red?" Leaf asked, inching closer and closer to him, "Um... Nothing Leaf.. hehe." Red responded, backing little by little until sitting down on a log, "Girl issues huh? Which girl are you having issues with?" she asked again, while taking a seat next to him. "Nobody.. Er.. Brain.." he whispered, _Always here bro! _It responded, "Help me.." he said, "Red, what girl?" Leaf continued. "Brain." Red whimpered, _I got it bro! Say this.._ It whispered inaudibly, "Red?" Leaf said, growing rather impatient, " I have a problem with Br-Brendan!" he shouted, leaving Leaf with a horrid look on her face. "You said girl troubles Red!?" Leaf shouted, "Well... not all guys are on that side of the fence now.. But you like Brendan!?" she screamed again, which boomed to the other's ears. "KAKOGO CHERTA!" Brendan roared as he glared at Red, "What the freakin' hell brain.. I hate you so much.." Red said with pure rage, _Ooops.._ his brain replied, but Red heard the chuckling in his voice. "Red and Brendan sitting in a tree!" Ethan laughed, "HAHA!" Barry laughed, "Ooh Brendan." May teased, "GRRRRR... RED!" Brendan yelled and started to chase him, "Brendan, it's not what you think!" Red screamed, "I was tricked! Tricked I tell you!" "Ahh young love.." Ash joked, "Yeah, how sad for Red!" Lucas insulted, seeing the man in question was being restlessly hunted. "Cyka! Come Back here!" Brendan yelled as he chased the poor creature.

000000000000

The rest of the day was torture for Red, who had two black eyes, a cut on his shoulder, chest and leg, and torn clothes, which had to endure two hours of pulling some thorns out of his body and his brain ceaselessly reminding him of all the stupid things he regrets and saying, _Hey! Listen! _

Later that night, Lucas came in to his tent, "I got you some Ice cream." Lucas chuckled, "Great, you're going to make fun of me to? Being underpowered and g-gay?" Red grumbled. "I'm just kidding with the jokes pal." Lucas reassured, "But you have to admit it was pretty funny, plus, Brendan had the advantaged because he went to the gym longer than you have and you were facing the opposite way. Now if you were facing differently, that would've bee quite a fight, but, I don't believe you're gay, I know who you like." This caught Red's attention, "You do?" "Sure!" Lucas responded, "It's Leaf! It was very elementary!" "You've got to stop reading those detective books.." Red mumbled, "Ha-ha! You Wish!" Lucas laughed, "But you always blush around her and do nice things to her, so that's why I could tell. But can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "What the heck were you thinking?" Red laughed a little, "See that ice cream scoop, give it to me so I can take out my brain."

**How about that little humor amidst all these romance oneshots. Anyways, I hope the last two are Requests *Er-hem* Readers and Review Please! Hopefully I'll get my Deviant account by the end of this week with some art on these oneshots, as well as the oneshots themselves. So yea... SuperMastour is taking on DeviantArt! WOOT! As always, your pal, SuperMastour is outta here!**


	18. Chapter 18

Parrallel Universe

Oneshot #18

Brendan in Shining Armor

**I just got an amazing Idea, a parallel universe oneshot which is where Oneshot #12 could've gone if Brendan succeeded, so, enough spoilers, on with this. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon!**

Brendan and Ethan were sitting in their favorite cafe eating breakfast, "I need some more omelets." Ethan told his friend, "Yea... I would like some more eggs." Brendan added as he cleaned his plate, "Nah.. Let's leave, we can meet Ash and Lucas at the park." Ethan told him. Brendan stretched out, "Yea... Hey! What's going on there?" he said and pointed out the window, where a scene was happening:

"No!" a girl screamed, trying to hide her Poketch from a big boy, "Lookie here Dawn! Give me that Poketch!" the boy yelled. "No! Lance! Let go of me!" the girl, Dawn, screamed at Lance, "Give it!" Lance yelled and shook her more violently. "Brendan, stay here!" Ethan told his partner, "I'll go handle him.. Stay here if I get busted up!" he instructed and dashed outside.

"Hey Lance!" Ethan yelled, "Let go of her!" "Or what?" Lance growled, "Or this!" Ethan threw a punch to his belly, which did no effect. "Hehehe.." Lance chuckled, "Oh boy..." Ethan mumbled, wincing as Lance put up his fist, "Eat this twerp!" Lance threw a punch, knocking him out cold. "Ethan!" Brendan yelled and charged outside, "Brendan!" Lance said as he came out, with a hint of fear in his voice. "You leave Dawn alone villain!" he responded, and threw a punch to the chest, "Oof!" Lance yelled as he collapse. "You Dweeb!" Lance screamed and tackled Brendan down, "Get off my dog!" Brendan yelled, pushed him off, and gave him a good kick in the abdomen. "Grr.." Lance groaned and threw a fury of punches, some hitting Brendan, "Ay! Stop!" Brendan stopped his fist and kicked him once more, sending him to the ground. "Ergh.." Lance groaned, "I should've stolen her bag instead.." he went unconscious after that. "Oh boy.." Ethan said as he arose, "Wow... Brendan, did you?" "Sure did.. " Brendan responded and walked over to Dawn, "Are you ok?" he asked, "Yes... Thank you..." Dawn responded and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was probably the only good thing Brendan got out of that, because after, Officer Jenny gave him a fine of fifty poke for fighting in public property.

0000000000000000000000

The next few days Brendan received a lot of recognition in school for his valiant effort, even appearing in a pep rally to stop bullying amongst peers. Yep, Brendan had all the fame his friends Ash and Lucas had, and did he love it, but unbeknown to him, Dawn was keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Isn't Brendan so dreamy May?" Dawn told her friend during lunch, "Dawn, you've asked me that 12 times already, cut it out." she responded, "Well sorry May, it's not my fault you have Ash and not a knight like Brendan." Dawn retorted, "Ugh..." May groaned and facepalmed.

"Hey Ash?" Brendan asked his friend, "Yea pal?" he responded, "Why has Dawn been acting all weird around me?" Brendan continued, "Well.. Bren, how do you not know that she likes you?"Ash asked. Brendan looked at him with puzzlement, "Ugh.. She writes 'DawnxBrendan' everywhere." Ash told him, "On her journals, in her journals, in her locker, on her hands, everywhere man! This girl adores you man! Ever since you saved her!" "Big woop." a voice said from across them, it was Lucas, "She just wants you to like her and befriend her, then she puts you in the friendzone. Trust me, I've got experience.." he mumbled and drank his ilk like a saddened drunkard, "Lucas please.. If you keep that up the whole school will know you got friendzoned." Ash scolded, "Now Bren, will ya do it man?" "Do what?" he asked,"Ugh... Ask her out dumbutt! That's what!" Ash scolded. Brendan pondered, "I don't see why not, I mean she is pretty, and at least I know she likes me back..." he said, "That's the spirit, now go to her house afterschool!" Ash encouraged, "Alright, I'm going to do it!" "Good luck.." Lucas mumbled as he took another drink.

0000000000000000000

Dawn was happily lying on her bed, reading a book of some sort when her mom came in, "Sweetie." she said, "That Brendan boy is here, you want him to come up?" "Sure thing mamma!" Dawn replied excitedly as her mother retreated back downstairs to call the person in question. There was a knock on the door, "Um.. Dawn?" a voice called from the other side, "Can I come in?" "Sure thing, Brendan!" Dawn squealed in excitement as Brendan walked in smiling. "Hello!" Brendan greeted, "Hi..." Dawn swooned, "What'cha doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her, "Just...reading..." she responded. "Um.. Okay.." Brendan said, "You have a minute?" he asked, a hint of red came on his face, "Yes Yes! Anything for you Bren!" Dawn told him with a smile. Brendan sighed, "Ok Dawn, I've got to ask you something." he spoke, "What is it!" she replied anxiously, "Well..." he told her again. Dawn looked at him, very red and sweat, "Tell me Brendan!" she said impatiently, "Um..." Brendan continued, "Would you like to go-go out with m-m-me?" he stuttered. Dawn stood there amazed, she could not believe her ears, her knight in shining armor had asked her out, "YES!" she squeaked and hugged him tightly, "Dawn!" Brendan yelled, "I need Oxygen!" "Oh sorry cutesie.." she said sheepishly as she split up from him. "So..." Brendan sighed, "What do we do now?" "We could go train our Pokemon, ride bikes, run, have fun.." Dawn listed, "How about something simple first.." Brendan asked, "Like wha-" Dawn stopped as Brendan bashed his lips unto hers, filling her mind with ecstasy that she couldn't get enough of. "Wow..." Dawn said as their lips parted, "Yea..." Brendan added, taking some gulps of air while he still could, "Let's do it again.." "Yea.." They kissed once more as, oblivious to the feet ascending the stairs.

Dawn's mother was happily watching television when the most horrendous sound blared: "BRENDAN!" the yell shook the whole house as a quick patter of feet descended from the stairs, which was Brendan, shaking and full of fear. "Come Back here you little Sneasel!" the owner of the yell, Dawn's father, said as he marched down the stairs, having Brendan in his cross hairs. "Honey! What's wrong!?" his wife asked worriedly, "This chump was slugging my precious daughter!" Dawn's dad responded, "Dad! Stop!" Dawn, running down, intervened, "Be quiet! You're grounded for two weeks! No! Three!" her dad screamed once more. "Stop this!" Dawn's mother interrupted, "Honey! This was the kid that saved Dawn from getting robbed! So I have no problem with him being with her!" "Traitor!" Dawn's dad yelled foolishly, but quickly covered his mouth, "Looks like your having TV dinner tonight! Hmph!" his wife said as she marched into the kitchen. Dawn's dad looked down in disappointment, but turned to glare a the two, "Don't think what you were doing was innocent! Both of you were on the bed! Anything could happen! 'Daddy, we were just kissing' goes to 'Daddy, meet your grandkid'! Don't you think I didn't know what you were thinking 'Mr. Hero'! I'll allow this! Now excuse me, I got some TV Dinner to microwave!" he yelled and stormed out, leaving Brendan and Dawn with blank stares. "How about the cafe?" Brendan asked, "Sure." Dawn responded, and Brendan led her out quickly, as if fleeing.

**A little humor never hurt someone! The Deviantart thing is here! So go check it out, but I only have one pic though.. :c . The Fanfics I plan to put in Deviantart will be modded a little, so if you wanna see the changes, head over there once I'm done with it! Anyways, Request and Review, and SuperMastour is outta here!**


	19. Chapter 19

Oneshot 19

Uh-Oh Parents

**Alright, I got a request, but it's not in this story, sorry guy/girl.. I made this one before you requested, but that request will be the final one in here! So Hurrah! Just gotta know if Zero/Marble are from Pokemon.. Sorry, I only watched up until Johto anime until I lost cable.. so forgive me and feed me up. Enough of that, this has some slight themes but nothing deep *that's what she said*. So enjoy the OS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Pokemon!**

**Ages- 17**

"Ahhh!" Lucas yawned and stretched as he poked out of the sheets, "Did you sleep well sweetie?" a feminine voice asked the groggy guy, "Sure did Dawn, wild thing we did last night eh?" he responded to her. "Oh you! It was our third time! Now change, you at least have to eat something before you go!" Dawn told him, "Ok.." Lucas said as he slipped out of bed, putting on his pants which were lying on the floor, "When are your parents coming ?" Lucas asked as he put on his shirt, "Around noon.. It's 10 right now, so you have some time before you go."she responded, "Now come, I madeyou some Grumpig breakfast biscuits, and they're getting cold!" Dawn scolded as she headed down stairs, followed by a grumbling Lucas who was fixing his beret.

"Thanks Dawn! You're the greatest!" Lucas complimented as he sat down to watch TV, "You're welcome Lukey!" she responded, "Looks like we're getting some rain today... Shoot, and I have to work!" Lucas grumbled as he saw the forecast of Sinnoh. "Aww, that's too bad.." Dawn pouted, "I was gonna take you fishing with me and Empoleon! Too bad your Infernape hates rain!" "Ahh.. I can take my Hitmonchan, or even Exeggutor, no big deal!" Lucas reassured, "It's getting out of work normally that might be the problem... Dawn?" he said and looked back, seeing she wasn't there, "Where did she go?" Dawn was in the restroom, vomiting, "Ugh.. What's happening.." she mumbled as she puked a little more, "Ugh... Why am I so sick?" Lucas continued to watch the television, oblivious to his partner's condition, "Oh boy Dawn, I gotta go!" he yelled, "Professor Rowan needs me early today! Guess I might get out early after all! See ya sweetie!" he ended with shutting the door behind him. "Lucas! Wait- blehh..." Dawn puked a little, "Ugh... 11:30! My parents won't be here till noon, I'll be in pain alone!"she grumbled and stood up to go to her room.

0000000000000000000

"Dawn!" a voice yelled, "We're home from Porta Vista!" it was her mother, "We brought you some souveniers!" another voice, her father, informed as he lugged around the briefcases. "I'm coming!" Dawn responded as she ran down the stairs, "Daddy, Mom!" she yelled as she embraced them. "Good to see you too dear!" her mother responded, "You didn't let that Lucas come here while we were gone did you?" her father asked, "Honey! Leave her alone and unpack!" his wife rebuked him, "I'm sorry for that dear, your father doesn't know how to greet!" she giggled. Dawn looked down in shame, "Yeah... But I didn't let him come here.." she lied, "Good! Heaven knows what you two could've done!" her mother responded, "Yeah.." Dawn mumbled.

0000000000000000000

Dawn woke up to another beautiful- wait, what!? Dawn woke up, only to dash to the restroom again to vomit in the toilet, which she had been doing for three days since her parents came home from vacation. "Blegghh..." Dawn puked, "Ugh.. What's going on?"she asked herself, suddenly, she thought of school, wait, what? Yep, school, so she went to her room and shuffled through a bunch of packets and papers until she found her target, a pregnancy packet from sex ed. Dawn scrolled her eyes and finger down pages until she found a paragraph: Morning sickness. "No... It can't!" Dawn muttered to herself, "No! Wait.. A pregnancy test?" she continued reading on the said object, and drew up a conclusion, to which she ran downstairs. "Where are you going honey?" Dawn's father asked as she walked out the door, "To the Pokemart to buy some potato chips." she responded, "Ok dear, have fun.  
Her father told her, clearly putting more focus on the TV than his daughter.

Dawn walked to the Pokemart, where she was met with the most horrible sight, "Cripes!" she thought to herself, "Damn it! May works on Thursday!" Dawn gave a smile to her friend, who was standing behind the counter, which she returned, Dawn then looked for the tester, and a bag of potato chips. Dawn walked up to the register, muttering unmentionables as she neared May, "Hey Dawn!" May greeted, "Hey.." "What'cha been doing?" "Nothing.." "I heard your parents came back." "Yea, three days ago.." "That's swell!Your total is 12 poke! Have a good day! Tell your parents I said hi!" May instructed, Dawn couldn't believe it, she hadn't even noticed the thing, but she didn't stay long, for she paid and quickly left in embarrassment.

Dawn opened her door, to which her dad saw the strategically placed chips and turned back to his show, on the TV, and Dawn quickly ascended upstairs to the bathroom, where she will conduct the test.

(Moments Later- Thought I'd write about it, Did ya?)

Dawn was lying by the toilet crying, "Why... why..." she muttered to herself, "Why!" Her mother, who was nearby, heard all the commotion and decided to check on why her daughter was crying. "Dawn?" she said as she opened the door, Dawn quickly his the tester, "Y-yes mom?" she responded, "What are you doing?" her mother asked oncemore, "N-nothing!" "Then what's that in your hand?" "Nothing!" Dawn put it out of sight, "Let me see it." her mother asked, "No.." Dawn responded, looking down in shame, "Let me see it." "No.." "Dawn Pearlise, as your mother, I demand you to let me see that you are holding this instant!" Dawn's mom yelled, Dawn reluctantly gave the object in question, "Why this is a- Dawn?" her mother looked down to her, seeing she was crying, "Are you-pregnant?" she gulped. Dawn nodded, "Ok honey, we'll deal with this, we just have to tell your fa-" "NO!" Dawn yelled, "Dawn.. please.. it's for your good!" her mother explained, "No mom! He'll just hit me or go completely ballistic!" Dawn cried, "Dawn... please.." her mother asked once more, Dawn sighed, "Ok mom.." she said reluctantly, "Ok.. come.. I'll protect you, don't worry.." her mom reassued, giving a small smile to Dawn.

"Honey?" Dawn's mom asked as she came down the stairs, "Yea dear?' her husband responded, "Can we talk?" she asked, "Alright?" he groaned as he turned off the TV, "What is it?" "Dawn has some news.. Dawn?" her mother called her out from hiding, Dawn kept her head down, "Ahh Dawn, dear!" her father said quite happily, "Did you get that job at the Poketch factory?" he asked, "No.." she responded. Dawn's father looked confused, "Then what's the news?' he asked again, "Dad." Dawn stuttered, "I'm pregnant.." she mumbled, which at that, Dawn's happy ggo lucky face turned into a serious, unhappy one. "What?" he asked, still struggling to believe, until his wife handed him the test, "WHAT!?" his rage built up once he saw it, "Honey, calm down, we're her to talk about it!" his wife tried to reassure him, "Who's the father?" he muttered, "What?" his wife asked, since they couldn't hear him, "Tell me Dawn.. Who's the GODDAM FATHER?" he yelled, the vein on his head showed, "Lucas.." Dawn mumbled in response, "YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!? YOUR PROMISED ONE!? THAT SON OF A B-" "Sweetheart!" his wife yelled to intervened, "I'm gonna kill that Sneasel!" he said in rage as he ran to the fire place to get the mounted rifle on top. "Daddy!" Dawn yelled, "You be quiet! I have some runt to kill!" he lashed and started loading it. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, and Dawn's mother went to go get it, reavealing to be the man of the hour, Lucas. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. P!" Lucas said as he walked in, "YOU Little vermin!" Dawn's father pointed the gun at him, "AH!" Lucas yelled in fear and hid behind the sofa, "What's wrong with the psycho!" "TELL HIM DAWN!" Dawn's father yelled in response, "TELL HIM!" Lucas looked up to Dawn, "Tell me what Dawn?" he asked her, "Lucas... You're going to be a dad.." Dawn mumbled, Lucas looked in disbelief. "Wha? A dad? That means you'r-" "PREGNANT You Scum!" her father yelled and fired a shot into the ceiling, making Lucas jump in fear. "YOU Have 10 seconds to get out of here!" Dawn's father yelled, which without count, Lucas ran out, "Now we can talk about this..." he continued saying, with an evil grin on his face.

0000000000000000

"Ms. Dawn, here is the boy." the nurse said as she passed the sonogram (I hope) to a certain point. "Wow.." Lucas, who was there by her side, said, "Yea... what should we call him?" Dawn asked, "I don't know... Lucas Jr.?" he said foolishly, only getting a grunt from her. "Oh wait!" the nurse said in surprise, "There's two, twins! A boy and a girl!"she said merrily, Lucas only had a blank stare and Dawn gasped. Lucas snapped out of the trance and held his fist up, "I have the most powerful seed in the world!" he yelled, "Oh Luke.." Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled at his childish behavior.

_**How about that huh? Sorry for a little rushing here and there, but it's all right! Hopefully I'll get more stuff on my Deviantart thing soon, but I'm writing a new story! It's called The Cafe Series, it's basically where Oneshot 16 left off. So hope you look forward to it and a special mention to Marvelboy12 who helped me with a little stuff I had wrong, so gracias! Also to the guest who Requested, you're request is not in vain, it is the next one, the final Oneshot! Now to all my readers, Review and/or Request, it is greatly appreciated! This is SuperMastour, vayan con Dios!**_


End file.
